A New Beginning
by WWEDarknessAngel
Summary: Meg zieht von Vegas nach Tampa, um ihr Leben vollkommen neu zu gestalten. Auf Bitte ihres Cousin erhält sie einen Aushilfsjob, der ihr wieder einen positiven Lichtblick im Leben verschafft.
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie und Paul saßen gemeinsam mit Ryan und Miroslav am Trainingsring und gingen die neue Storyline durch. Da Ryan zur Zeit als offiziell Entlassen galt, hatten die Schreiber viel Zeit gehabt, die Fehde der beiden auszuarbeiten. Stephanies Handy klingelte und sie zog die Nase kraus, da sie es überhaupt nicht leiden konnte, wenn man sie bei Besprechungen störte. Mit einem Seufzer zog sie es aus dem Jacket, sah kurz auf das Display und nahm ab.

"Hi Sandra, was gibt es?" Sie spielte mit dem Gummiband ihres Ordners und lauschte mit steifer Miene in den Hörer. Ihre Gesichtsfarbe wurde immer blasser, sodass sie sich mit der rechten Hand am Ring abstützen musste. "Ja, danke Peter. Ich komme so schnell wie möglich. Informiere mich bitte sofort, wenn es Neuigkeiten gibt. Bye." Sie legte auf, senkte ihren Kopf und schüttelte ihn. "Was ist los, Steph?" Paul griff mit seiner Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob es sanft an.

"Sandra hatte heute morgen einen schweren Schlaganfall. Sie...sie liegt im Koma und man weiß nicht, ob sie die überlebt", stammelte sie und schüttelte wieder ungläubig den Kopf. Paul, der sie nun ebenso geschockt ansah, wie Miroslav und Ryan, streichelte ihr liebevoll über die Schulter.

"Wir fahren gleich zu ihr. Lass uns nur eben in die Kantine gehen, damit ich Jon und Joe Bescheid geben kann." Er wusste, dass seine Frau innerlich aufgewühlt war und am liebsten sofort losrennen wollte. Doch sie sah ihn lediglich mit Tränen in den Augen an und nickte. Sandra Gray gehörte seit Jahren zum Team der WWE. Sie war nicht nur die Schneiderin, nein Sandra war viel mehr. Viele nannten sie Mrs. Allround oder einfach nur Kummertante, weil sie für jeden, und egal zu welcher Uhrzeit immer ein offenes Ohr hatte. Das Verhältnis zwischen Stephanie und ihr war eng und seit Jahren bestand eine tiefe Freundschaft. Miroslav legte seine linke Hand auf ihre Schulter und rieb sanft daran. Kurz lächelte sie ihn an und legte ihre Hand dankend auf seine.

"Sag Peter einen lieben Gruß von uns. Wir beten für sie", meinte er leise.

"Gebt ihr Ettore nachher Bescheid, dass die Besprechung für ihn später stattfindet. Er ist noch im Medical und kommt erst gegen Vier her."

"Natürlich", antwortete Ryan.

Paul nahm seine Frau an die Hand und stumm ließ sie sich von ihm zur Kantine führen, wo viele der Angestellten beim Mittagessen saßen. Paul erblickte Joe und Jon, die mit TJ, Nattie, Trinity und Bryan an einem Tisch saßen und ging zu ihnen rüber. Kurz klopfte er auf den Tisch und hatte so sofort die Aufmerksamkeit von allen.

"Jungs, wir müssen unser Meeting vertagen. Steph und ich müssen ins Krankenhaus. Sandra hatte heute morgen einen schweren Schlaganfall."

Trinity erhob sich sofort und umarmte Stephanie, der mittlerweile einige Tränen die Wangen hinabliefen.

"Natürlich. Ist kein Problem. Wisst ihr schon genaueres?", antwortete Joe.

Stephanie schüttelte den Kopf. "Peter hat nur kurz mitgeteilt, dass sie im Koma liegt." Tj zog ein Taschentuch aus seiner Tasche und reichte es ihr.

"Kann ich mit euch fahren?" Trinity sah die beiden bittend an und Steph nickte sofort. Bryan reichte ihr die Tasche, die unter dem Tisch lag und mit betrübten Gesichtern verließen die Drei den Raum.

"Jetzt hab ich echt keinen Hunger mehr. Die arme Sandra. Sie ist so ein guter Mensch", meinte Bryan, der mit der Gabel in seinem Teller rumstocherte.

"Der da oben fragt nicht danach, ob jemand gut ist. Ach, Scheiße, nun hab auch keinen Hunger mehr", knurrte Jon, schmiss die Gabel auf den Teller und schob ihn von sich.

Wie ein Laubfeuer sprach sich bei allen rum, dass Sandra im Krankenhaus war und dort um ihr Leben kämpfte. Ariane, die erst am Nachmittag das Center betrat, brach in Tränen aus und fuhr sofort mit ihrem Verlobten Vinnie ins Krankenhaus. Das Training in der Sporthalle verlief heute weitgehend stillschweigend, weil jeder mit seinen Gedanken bei Sandra und ihrer Familie war. Immer wieder schaute man auf die Uhr, die heute irgendwie stillzustehen schien.

Als Paul dann am späten Nachmittag die Halle betrat, war es natürlich klar, dass alle sich sofort um ihn scharrten und ihn neugierig ansahen.

"Wie geht es ihr?", sprudelte es sofort aus Eva's Mund. Sie hatte ihr Springseil noch in der Hand und spielte nervös damit herum. Man sah, wie Paul hart schluckte und Saraya, die neben Windham stand, krallte sich in dessen Oberarm, da sie mit der Schlimmsten Nachricht rechnete. Paul war blass und die Röte seiner Augen zeigte, dass er geweint hatte.

"Es steht leider nicht sehr gut um sie. Wir müssen für unsere Sandra beten, damit sie die kritischen Achtundvierzig Stunden übersteht. Wenn sie die überlebt, wissen die Ärzte nicht, welche Schäden aufgetreten sind. Man konnte uns lediglich sagen, dass ihre rechte Körperhälfte gelähmt ist, denn dort zeigt sie keine Reaktion. Aber wir können jetzt schon davon ausgehen, dass wir eine sehr lange Zeit auf sie verzichten müssen."

"Wie ist das denn passiert? Ich war gestern noch bei ihr und sie sah ganz normal aus. Gab es denn keine Anzeichen?", kam von Tenille.

"Die Ärzte meinten, dass es ein akuter Schlaganfall war. Peter hat sie heute morgen im Badezimmer gefunden, als er von der Nachtschicht kam. Simon und Laura waren schon zur Schule und es weiß niemand, wie lange sie schon dort gelegen hat."

"Fuck", knurrte Jon und trat dabei gegen die Hantelbank.

"Ich habe Peter natürlich jegliche Hilfe angeboten. Sandra ist ein Teil von WWE und das bleibt sie auch. Wir hingegen, müssen jetzt sehen, wie es weitergeht. Ich werde morgen sofort eine Stellenausschreibung rausgeben. Cindy ist nur Aushilfe und im Moment könnt ihr sie für das Nötigste ansprechen. Also gebt auf eure Kostüme acht, bis wir einen guten Ersatz für Sandra gefunden haben. Ok, das war es erst einmal. Jon, Joe, wir sehen uns gleich im Büro."

Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als Ryan auf ihn zukam. "Paul, ich weiß nicht, ob es dir etwas hilft. Eine Cousine von mir ist Schneiderin. Ich kann sie anrufen und fragen, ob sie uns vielleicht aushilft, bis du Ersatz gefunden hast. Sie ist von Vegas nach hier gezogen und arbeitet in einer Schneiderin. Doch ihre Chefin ist letzten Monat verstorben und jetzt hat sie erst mal Urlaub, weil sie nicht wissen, ob die Tochter die Firma weiterführt. "

"Das wäre echt klasse. Wer weiß, wann wir Ersatz haben. Überhaupt weiß ich nicht, wie ich das managen soll. Ich habe ja jetzt schon kaum Zeit, wegen dem Rumble. Ist sie denn ausgelernt und ist sie gut?"

"Ja, ist sie. Du kennst doch meine Outfits von früher. Die hat alle Meg genäht."

"Gut, ich wäre dir wirklich dankbar, wenn du sie anrufst und fragst, ob sie uns nach Phili begleiten kann. Wenn sie zusagt, dann kannst du sie gleich morgen früh mitbringen, damit wir alles weitere besprechen können."

"Geht klar."

Mit Jon und Joe im Schlepptau verschwand Paul Richtung Büro, während Ryan sich auf die Bank setzte, seine Handy aus der Tasche kramte und die Nummer seiner Cousine wählte.

"Hi Meg. Alles klar bei dir?"

Die Neunundzwanzigjährige Meg Tolken lag gerade mit ihrer Freundin Lilly am Strand und setzte sich auf, als ihr Telefon klingelte. Sie nahm es aus der Jacke, drückte die Annahmetaste, machte den Lautsprecher an und hielt es sich vor den Mund. "Hi Muscle. Alles gut! Wo treibst du dich schon wieder rum?"

"Ich bin im Center. Hör mal, ich habe ein Attentat auf dich vor."

"Ok, dann schieß mal los. Wen soll ich für dich verprügeln?"

Ryan ging ein Lächeln über das Gesicht, während er den Kopf schüttelte. "Ulknudel. Jetzt mal Ernst. Hast du Lust, mich, oder eher gesagt die WWE nach Philadelphia zu begleiten. Du müsstest allerdings ein wenig arbeiten."

"Heißt?"

"Unsere Schneiderin hatte einen Schlaganfall und nun haben wir keinen Ersatz. Bei großen Events hat Sandra uns begleitet, weil immer mal wieder Kostüme kaputt gehen oder geändert werden müssen."

"Das ist echt dein Ernst, oder?"

"Klar, meinst du ich würde sonst fragen. Also, was sagst du zu zwei Wochen Urlaub, alles inclusive. Und als Bonbon siehst du deinen Lieblingscousin zwei Wochen am Stück. Wann hatten wir das zuletzt?"

"Als wir Zwölf waren." Sie hörte sein rauchiges Lachen am anderen Ende der Leitung und schmunzelte ebenfalls. "Ok, Muscle, ich bin dabei. Also, sag mir wann? Sag mir wo?Ich bin da."

"Ich hol dich morgen um Sieben ab. Dann fahren wir zuerst in Performance Center, damit du Paul und Stephanie kennenlernst. Bis morgen." Grinsend drückte er die rote Taste und malte sich Meg's Gesicht aus.

"Sieben Uhr, bist du denn... Aufgelegt, der Arsch." Sie warf ihr Handy in die Tasche, pustete die Luft aus und sah ihre Freundin Lilly an, die grinsend neben ihr saß.

"Ryan kennt dich halt."

"Da will der mich am Samstag mitten in der Nacht abholen. Na, der kann was erleben."

xxxxxxxxxx

Am nächsten Morgen stand sie um Punkt Sieben vor der Türe und winkte Ryan schon von weitem zu. Er stieg aus seinem Integra Type und zog sie erst einmal in seine Arme. Als er einen leichten Fausthieb in der Magengrube verspürte, stöhnte er leicht auf und ließ sie los. "Autsch! Wofür war das?"

"Für das Mitten in der Nacht wecken."

"Mitten in der Nacht. Ich bin schon seit fünf wach und war Joggen."

"Du bist ja auch krank in deinem Schädel. Hey, ich habe im TV gesehen, dass sie dich entlassen haben. Manche Gesichter der Leute im Publikum waren göttlich. Ich glaube, es gibt immer noch Menschen, die das für Realität halten. Und beim Rumble wirst du dann sicher wieder auftauchen, oder? Wozu solltest du auch sonst mit nach Phili?"

"Yup, ist so geplant, dass Joseph, Nick und ich als Überraschungsteilnehmer wieder erscheinen."

"Na, dann lerne ich deine Kumpels ja mal alle kennen. Ich bin mal gespannt, ob sie wirklich alle so nett sind, wie du immer betonst. Also ich kann mir das bei diesem Rusev überhaupt nicht vorstellen. So krass kann sich kein Mensch verstellen. Ich könnte jedes Mal in den Fernseher kotzen."

Ryan lachte laut auf. "Du wirst dich wundern. Miro ist ein total lieber Kerl."

"Ok, wenn du das sagst."

Sie fuhren etwa eine halbe Stunde bis zum Performance Center und hielten auf dem Parkplatz neben einem Geländewagen, aus dem drei Männer und eine Frau stiegen. "Morgen Ryan", rief Jonathan Fatu und klatschte ihn ab.

"Morgen Zusammen. Darf ich euch meine Cousine Meagan..."

"Meg", rief diese dazwischen und stieß ihn an.

"...Meg vorstellen. Sie wird uns aushelfen, bis Paul einen Ersatz für Sandra gefunden hat."

"Hi, ich bin Trinity, freut mich." Trinity hielt ihr die Hand hin.

"Ganz meinerseits". Sie reichte Jonathan, Kofi und Ettore ebenfalls sie Hand.

"Nett von dir, dass du einspringst. Ich schätze mal, Paul wird vorm Rumble kaum Zeit finden, um Bewerbungsgespräche zu führen." Ettore lächelte sie an.

"Kein Problem, ich mache es gerne. Tut mir echt leid wegen eurer Schneiderin."

Sie betraten das Center und Meg staunte erst einmal, wie modern und riesig hier alles war. Mit offenem Mund folgte sie Ryan einen langen Flur entlang, bis sie an eine große schwarze Türe kamen und er anklopfte. Als sie ein" Herein" hörten, hielt Ryan sie auf und bat Meg hinein. Paul und Stephanie saßen mit Joe und Paul an dem großen runden Tisch am Fenster.

"Hallo, mein Name ist Stephanie." Sofort war sie aufgestanden und kam auf Meg zu.

"Meg Tolken, freut mich, sie kennenzulernen."

"Wir duzen uns hier, wenn dir das recht ist."

"Natürlich, dass ist mir auch lieber", antwortete Meg mit einem Lächeln.

"Danke erst einmal, dass du so schnell einspringen konntest. Setzt euch schon mal, wir sind gleich fertig. Ryan, schenkt euch schon mal einen Kaffee aus." Sie zeigte auf den Tisch neben dem Fenster.

"Meg, dass sind Paul, mein Boss, Joe und nochmal Paul", stellte Ryan die Drei vor und sie begrüßte sie mit einem Händedruck, bevor sie sich auf den Stuhl setzte, den Paul ihr zurecht rückte.

"Also bist du damit einverstanden Joe?", sagte Stephanie während sie sich wieder auf ihren Platz setzte und sah ihn an.

"Klar. Ich finde es ja selber noch zu früh. Mir reicht die Fehde mit Paul hier und es macht Spaß. Bryan soll seine Chance wieder bekommen, dass hat er sich nach der langen Verletzungspause verdient. Die Leute lieben ihn."

"Mich auch", grummelte Paul alias The Big Show, lehnte sich nach hinten und verschränkte die Arme hinter den Kopf.

"Nein, dich mag im Moment keiner leiden", antwortete Joe und stupste den Riesen an, der daraufhin lachte.

"Gut, ihr Zwei. Dann raus hier. Ach, Joe, gib Jon bitte Bescheid, dass er sich nachher bei Colin blicken lassen soll. Er möchte sich sein Knie nochmal ansehen", kam von Paul. Dann verließen die beiden Männer den Raum.

"So Meg, ich schätze mal, Ryan hat dich schon ein wenig aufgeklärt. Wir möchten, dass du uns nach Philadelphia zum Royal Rumble begleitest. Da wir bei den PPV'S immer längere Zeit an einem Ort sind, brauchen wir eine Schneiderin. Gerade die Diven möchte immer mal wieder Sachen geändert haben und das muss dann schnell gehen. Ansonsten fällt halt das Übliche an. Risse nähen, vielleicht etwas neues Einsetzen usw."

"Alles kein Problem. Braucht ihr irgendwelche Referenzen von mir? Ich weiß ja nicht, wie das mit den Behörden ist."

"Wir brauchen nur deine Sozialversicherungsnummer."

Sofort zog Meg ihre Geldbörse aus der Tasche und reichte ihre Karte an Stephanie.

"Gut, dann Herzlich Willkommen im größten Irrenhaus der Welt." Paul reichte ihr erneut die Hand.

"Danke, aber ich hoffe, dass eure Sandra schnellstens wieder kommt."

"Gibt es eigentlich Neuigkeiten vom Krankenhaus?", wollte Ryan jetzt wissen.

Stephanie seufzte auf. "Es hat sich Hirnwasser angesammelt, was sie nun mit einem Schlauch absaugen. Aber sonst ist sie stabil. Ich werde nachher noch einmal hinfahren."

"Dann bestell der Familie liebe Grüße."

"Mach ich. So Meg, ich werde dir dann mal die Schneiderei zeigen. Cindy hat soweit schon alles gepackt und du schaust am Besten mal, was du sonst noch mitnehmen möchtest. Die Herren hier können sich ja noch ein wenig unterhalten." Sie hakte sich bei Meg ein und schon waren die beiden Frauen aus dem Raum. Ryan sah ihnen kurz hinterher und drehte sich dann wieder zu Paul.

"Ach, Paul, es gibt da noch etwas über Meg, was ihr wissen solltet."


	2. Chapter 2

Während die beiden Frauen den langen Gang Richtung Schneiderei hinunter liefen, zeigte Stephanie ihr im Vorbeigehen einige der Räume. Meg lernte unter anderem den Physiotherapeuten Colin, den Pressesprecher Tyler und einige der Wrestler kennen. Sie gingen durch die Trainingshalle und Meg war sehr beeindruckt vom Aufbau der ganzen Anlage.

"Hier gibt es ja echt alles. Schon spannend, dass alles mal von der anderen Seite zu sehen."

"Hast du Ryan denn noch nie begleitet?"

"Ich war mal auf zwei oder drei Veranstaltungen, aber das war es auch schon. Und ich schaue halt manchmal im TV zu, damit ich ihn sehen kann", antwortete Meg.

Sie kamen an einem der Trainings-Ringe vorbei, wo gerade zwei Frauen dabei waren, einige Moves auszuführen und blieben kurz stehen.

"Brie, pass auf den Arm auf. Wenn du da falsch aufkommst, kann das ganz schön weh tun", rief Steph einer dunkelhaarigen Frau zu. Diese kam zu ihnen, ging in die Hocke und rieb sich den Arm.

"Ich habe es eben schon gemerkt."

"Brie, Tenille, dass ist Meg. Sie wird uns als Schneiderin zum Rumble begleiten."

Brie und Tenille reichten Meg freundlich die Hand. "Du musst Ryan's Cousine sein. Er hat mir gestern beim Essen erzählt, dass du kommst. Cool ,dann kann ich an meinem Outfit doch noch etwas ändern lassen. Es schneidet mit zu sehr unter den Armen ein", kam von Brie.

"Kein Problem. Wann soll ich eigentlich offiziell anfangen?", antwortete Meg und sah dann zu Stephanie.

"Von mir aus sofort, falls du Zeit hast?. Wenn wir hier noch so einiges erledigen können, umso besser. Ich werde nachher sofort in die Stadt fahren, um dich anzumelden."

"Ok, dann kann ich mir dein Kostüm nachher ansehen, Brie."

Gut, ich werde sehen, wann ich es einrichten kann. Ich habe später zuerst noch eine Autogrammstunde."

Brie stand auf und begab sich mit Tenille wieder in die Ringmitte, um mit dem Training fortzufahren. Stephanie und Meg gingen nun weiter und betraten die Schneiderei, wo eine junge rothaarige Frau an der Nähmaschine saß. Ihre Stirn war in Falten gelegt und sie sah nicht wirklich glücklich aus. Als sie die beiden sah, stoppte sie die Maschine und schob ihre Brille zurecht.

"Ich hoffe, dass ist meine Rettung, die du da mitgebracht hast", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus und Steph nickte lachend.

"Meg, dass ist Cindy. Cindy, dass ist Meg."

"Ich war noch nie so froh, jemanden zu sehen. Hi Meg." Überschwänglich reichte sie ihr die Hand.

"So schlimm?", wollte Stephanie wissen.

"Ich werde hier noch wahnsinnig. Das neue Dress für Conor und Rick muss gemacht werden. Bei Ariane müssen die Pailetten noch drauf und eben kam Ettore mit seinem Mantel, der einen großen Riss hat."

Meg zog ihre Jacke aus, hängte sie an einem Garderobenhaken, der rechts an der Wand hing und drehte sich wieder zu ihr. "Klingt nach viel Arbeit. Also los dann. Wie ich sehe, benutzt ihr dieselbe Maschine, wie ich zu Hause. Das ist prima."

"Gut, ich schätze mal, dass ich dann hier nicht mehr gebraucht werde. Um Eins ist hier allgemeine Mittagspause bis Drei. Essen kannst du hier in der Kantine, wenn du möchtest. Cindy kann sie dir nachher zeigen. Aber natürlich kannst du in deiner Pause auch woanders hingehen. Das ist dir überlassen. Also, dann bis nachher."

Cindy zeigte ihr die Schneiderei und schnell fand sich Meg in die Arbeit ein. Als sie irgendwann mal auf die Uhr sah, war sie erstaunt, dass sie schon auf halb Eins stand. Sie legte gerade das Oberteil von Conor zur Seite, als zwei Männer betraten den Raum. Meg erkannte Joe und winkte ihm kurz zu. Der andere der beiden, hob kurz die Hand zum Gruss und ging dann sofort auf Cindy zu. "Hi Cin. Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Mir ist da ein kleines Malheur passiert. Kannst du es dir mal ansehen?" Er drehte sich ein wenig seitwärts und Cindy schüttelte den Kopf. Man sah einen großen Riss an der Außenseite seiner Jeans und ein Stofffetzen hing lose an seinem Bein herab.

"Ach, Jon, was hast du jetzt schon wieder angestellt?"

"Er wollte die Abkürzung über den Zaun nehmen, aber der Zaun wollte ihn nicht lassen", feixte Joe, der daraufhin einen Schlag auf die Schulter erhielt.

"Warum hast du deine Jeans beim Training an, du Depp. Du hast Glück, dass Meg jetzt da ist. Ich bin nur Aushilfe und du weißt das. Meg, dass ist Jonathan, der Durchgeknallte Good. Ihm sollten wir besser Stahlhosen verpassen. Das ist schon die Dritte in diesem Monat."

"Ach, du bist Meg. Habe schon von dir gehört."

"Ich glaube, mein Cousin muss mir nachher mal Rede und Antwort stehen. Was hat der alles ausgeplaudert, huh?" Meg pustete genervt die Luft aus.

"Nichts schlimmes", antwortete Jon und grinste sie schelmisch an.

"Lässt du mich da mal ran."

"Ähm, klar" Sofort stellte er das Bein nach vorne, auf das sie mit ihrer rechten Hand zeigte.

"Du musst die Hose schon ausziehen. Es sei denn, du möchtest, dass ich sie an dein Bein nähe."

Er öffnete den Gürtel seiner Jeans, zog sie sich über den Hintern und stieg aus ihr hinaus. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue reichte er sie Meg. Während sie mit der Hose zur Nähmaschine ging und sich setzte, liess sie ihren Blick kurz über seine Beine gleiten.

"Tz, du willst mich nur nackig sehen. Gib es zu." Jon verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah zu ihr runter. Joe, der neben Cindy am Schreibtisch lehnte, schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

Meg sah zu Jon und beugte sich ein wenig vor. "Erstens kannst du die Hose gerne wieder anziehen, und wir erledigen das, während du sie anhast. Aber ich warne dich. Im Blind Nähen bin ich nicht so gut und da kann es leicht passieren, dass ich mal daneben steche. Zweitens habe ich dich schon zu deinen Mox Zeiten in diesen knappen Hosen gesehen und da ist nichts, was mich reizen würde. Und drittens habe ich gerade nur geschaut, weil du auch ein Loch in deiner Shorts hast."

Jon drehte seinen Kopf nach rechts unten und griff mit der Hand an seine Boxer. Das hieß, eigentlich berührte er sofort seinen Oberschenkel. Denn dort wo der Stoff einmal war, klaffte ein Loch. "Na toll", fauchte er und zupfte an dem herunterhängendem Zipfel.

"Ich würde dann mal sagen Eins zu Null für Meg", kam von Joe und Jon zischte ihm nur ein "Penner" zu.

"Soll ich die auch für dich nähen?", giggelte Meg und sah ihn provokant an.

"Das hättest du wohl gerne. Ich muss mit Ryan gleich mal ein Wörtchen reden und ihm mitteilen, dass seine Cousine hier mit allen Mitteln versucht, die Männer auszuziehen."

"Hey, Meg kann nichts dafür, wenn du zu blöd bist, über einen Zaun zu klettern."

"Klappe Anoai", zischte Jon und bewarf ihn mit einem Zollstock, der neben ihm lag. Dann ließ er sich murrend auf einen Stuhl nieder und sah Meg bei ihrer Arbeit zu. Keine fünf Minuten später hielt sie ihm die Hose vor die Nase und er sah, ja eigentlich sah er nichts. Es war, als hätte die Hose nie einen Riss gehabt.

"Danke, Schneiderlein."

"So, nun komm. Langsam habe ich Hunger." Joe schwang seinen Arm um Jon und zog ihn aus dem Raum, wobei er Meg noch kurz zuzwinkerte.

"Dieser Jon hat echt ne Vollmeise, oder? Der ist ja wirklich so schräg, wie im TV." Meg sah ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher.

"Na, nicht ganz so schlimm, aber leicht verrückt ist er schon. So, lass uns auch etwas essen gehen." Cindy legte ihre Näharbeiten zur Seite, hakte sich bei Meg unter und schon spazierten die beiden Richtung Kantine. Kaum hatten sie den Raum betreten, winkte Ryan ihnen auch schon zu.

"Meg, kommt hier rüber." Als sie so an den Tischen vorbeiging, schauten einige der Sportler sie an und grüßten freundlich, was sie sofort erwiderte.

"Meg, dass sind Windham, Taylor und Colby", stellte Ryan die drei Männer vor, die ihm gegenüber saßen und Meg schüttelte jedem die Hand. Cindy zog sie zur Theke und nachdem sie sich einen Salat und ein Steak geholt hatte, setzte sie sich neben Colby. Während sie aß, hörte sie Windham und Taylor zu, die sich über Football unterhielten und musste plötzlich grinsen. Windham entging dies nicht und er nickte ihr fragend zu.

"Ist schon komisch, dich hier so zu sehen. Im TV bist du so, na wie soll ich sagen..."

"Durchgeknallt und Psycho. Der Hannibal Lecter der WWE", kam von Taylor und Meg nickte lachend.

"Ja, richtig. Dich könnte man so in einen Horrorstreifen stecken und ich würde nie wieder schlafen."

Winham fuhr sich durch seinen langen Bart und schmunzelte. "Ja, so ist das ja auch gedacht. Ich glaube ich mache meinen Job relativ ordentlich.

"Seine Töchter nennen ihn Psycho-Dad", meinte Colby und schob sich dann eine weitere Gabel Reis in den Mund

"Ja, stimmt. Aber sie sind mit meinem Job aufgewachsen und können das gut unterscheiden. Hast du auch Kinder?"

Meg schüttelte den Kopf. Ryan legte seine Gabel auf den Teller und beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln. "Entschuldigt mich kurz. Ich habe vergessen mit etwas zu Trinken zu holen." Sie stand auf und reihte sich hinter Joe in die Schlange ein.

"Hab ich was falsches gesagt?" Windham sah verwirrt zu Ryan.

"Nein, alles Ok", antwortete Ryan.

Meg stand in der Reihe und war mit ihren Gedanken ganz für sich. Erst als sie angestubst wurde, nahm sie ihre Umgebung wieder wahr und zuckte kurz auf.

"Ich habe dich gefragt, was du haben möchtest. Ich stehe einmal hier", kam von Joe.

"Sorry, ich war gerade in Gedanken. Eine Cola Light bitte", meinte sie mit heiserer Stimme. Joe nahm ein Glas, stellte es unter den Zapfhahn und reichte es ihr kurze Zeit später.

"Danke" Sie ging wieder zum Tisch und noch immer hatte Ryan seinen Blick auf sie gerichtet. Meg lächelte ihn kurz an und er lächelte zurück. Sie aß nun weiter und klinkte sich in das Sportgespräch der Männer ein.

Am Nachmittag änderte sie noch einige Kostüme der Diven und packte mit Cindy die restlichen Sachen, die sie mit nach Philadelphia nehmen wollten. Nachdem sie die Trolleys in den LKW verstaut hatten, betrat sie gegen Sechs die Trainingshalle, wo sie sich mit Ryan treffen wollte. Es waren nur noch Jon, Joe, Ryan und John dort, die an der Hantelbank standen.

"Da kommt unser Schneiderlein", rief Jon und legte einen Arm um sie.

"Ist deine Hose noch ganz oder sehen wir dich heute noch im Adamskostüm?" Sie sah nach unten und grinste, während sie seinen Arm von ihrer Schulter schob.

"Haha, sehr witzig"

"Brauchst du noch lange Muscle? Dann warte ich solange im Auto."

"Nein, ich bin fertig. Also dann bis Morgen am Flughafen." Kurz klopfte er auf die Hantelbank, dann legte er einen Arm um sie und zog sie Richtung Türe.


	3. Chapter 3

Zwei Tage später parkten sie Ryan's Wagen in der Tiefgarage des Flughafens und machten sich mit ihren Trolleys auf die Suche nach den Leuten vom Roster, die schon an Gangway Fünf eingefunden hatten. Sie gaben ihre Koffer auf und stellten sich zu Windham, Nattie und TJ. Meg schaute ein wenig durch die Gegend und sah, dass Joe und Jon sie anstarrten. Kurz hob sie die Linke Hand zum Gruß und drehte sich dann zu Nattie, die sie an der Schulter berührte.

"Irgendwie ist diese Meg komisch." Jon ließ eine Kaugummiblase platzen und schaute seine beiden Freunde an.

"Komisch nicht, aber ich finde, sie wirkt immer so abwesend. Als würde sie irgendetwas bedrücken", meinte Colby, der jetzt kurz zu ihr rüberschaute.

"Boah, Colb, du wärst besser mal Psychodoc geworden. Was sagst du zu ihr, Joe? Joe!" Jon zerrte an seiner Softshelljacke und der Samoaner sah zu ihm rüber.

"Was?", kam nur aus seinem Munde.

"Ob du diese Meg auch komisch findest?"

"Wir kennen sie doch gar nicht", antwortete er knapp. Jon sah ihn an und ließ die Luft aus seinen Lungen.

Paul verteilte die Tickets und schon machten sie sich auf Richtung Flieger. Meg setzte sich auf den ihr zugewiesenen Fensterplatz und wartete auf Ryan, der noch mit Ettore auf dem Gang stand und quatschte.

"Morgen Meg. Ich glaube, wir zwei haben dann heute das Vergnügen", hörte sie eine dunkle Stimme. Als sie ihre Kopf hob, sah sie Joe über sich stehen. Und bevor sie fragen konnte, hatte er sich auch schon neben sie gesetzt. "Paul verteilt die Tickets immer wahllos. So sitzen nicht immer dieselben nebeneinander. Das fördert den Zusammenhalt, sagt er."

Meg lächelte ihn an. "Gute Einstellung von Paul."

"Kommst du denn eigentlich aus Tampa?" Joe drehte sich seitlich zu ihr, zog sein linkes Bein auf sein rechtes Knie und sah sie an.

"Nein, ich bin wie Ryan aus Vegas. Aber ich habe mich beruflich umorientieren wollen und bin dann hier in Tampa gelandet. Und woher kommst du?"

"Aus Pensacola. Aber ich wohne wie die meisten auch hier."

Ryan's erschien neben den beiden und lehnte sich auf die Kopfstütze. "Wie ich sehe, hast du deinen Flugpartner schon. Habe ganz vergessen, dir zu sagen, wie es hier von statten geht. Ich sitze sechs Reihen hinter dir."

"Ja, ich habe schon von der Förderung des Zusammenhalts gehört. Kein Bange Muscle, ich werde die vier Stunden ohne dich schon irgendwie überstehen." Meg grinste ihn an.

Sie wurden aufgerufen, ihre Plätze einzunehmen und sich anzuschnallen und Ryan ging mit einer winkenden Bewegung zu seinem Platz. Meg schnallte sich an, zog sich die Kopfhörer ihres MP3 Players über die Ohren und schaute aus dem Fenster. Joe, der sich kurz mit Stephen unterhalten hatte, der auf der anderen Seite saß, drehte sich wieder zu ihr. Als er sah, dass sie überhaupt nichts mitbekam, nahm er ebenfalls seine Kopfhörer, setzte sie auf und schloss die Augen. Die ganze Zeit über hörte Meg Musik und nicht einmal drehte sie ihren Kopf vom Fenster weg. Jon kam gerade vom WC und blieb bei ihnen stehen.

"Unterhaltsam ist sie ja nicht gerade" meinte er leise zu Joe, der mit den Schultern zuckte. Jon griff an ihm vorbei und stubste sie leicht an. Meg drehte ihren Kopf und nahm die Kopfhörer von den Ohren. "Bitte?" Er beugte sich vor und nahm ihr den Kopfhörer ab. "Die Musik muss ja klasse sein, wenn du unseren Joe ignorierst." Er legte sich den Hörer an sein Ohr und lauschte kurz, doch Meg's Hand schnellte schon nach vorne und riss sie ihm aus der Hand. "Finger weg. Es geht dich nichts an, was ich höre, klar!"

Sie warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, setzte sich die Kopfhörer wieder auf und drehte sich wieder zum Fenster. Jon machte eine kreisende Bewegung an seine Schläfe und sah zu Joe. "Die ist ja mal drauf. Ich sagte ja komisch."

"Lass sie doch einfach."

´xxxxxxxxxxxx

Nachdem sie gelandet waren, fuhren sie mit einem Bus zum Hotel und checkten dort ein. Meg, die sich mit Cindy ein Zimmer teilte, packte ihre Sachen aus, duschte und zog sich um. Während Cindy nun im Bad war, stellte sie sich auf den Balkon, um den herrlichen Anblick auf die Stadt zu genießen. Sie lehnte sich ein wenig über die Brüstung und sah auf den Hotelpool, der ungefähr zwölf Meter unter ihr lag und herrlich blau schimmerte.

"Hi", hörte sie jemanden rechts von sich beinahe flüstern und drehte sich um. Sie sah Jon, der auf einem Stuhl saß und ässig eine Kippe im Mund hatte. "Und noch immer zickig?"

"Ich bin nicht zickig." Sie drehte sich jetzt mit dem Rücken zur Brüstung.

"Sagst du! Im Flugzeug sah das anders aus."

"Ich kann es einfach nicht leiden, wenn man an meine Sachen geht. So einfach ist das."

"Ok, ich habe verstanden. Die Musik war eh nicht mein Fall. Hörte sich nach Katzenjammer an. War das Mittelaltermusik?"

Anstatt zu antworten, ging sie in ihr Zimmer und schob mit einem lauten Knall die Balkontüre hinter sich zu. Jon sah ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher. "Und ich bin durchgeknallt. Ne ist klar", murmelte er, warf die Zigarette in den Aschenbecher und betrat sein Zimmer.

Nach dem Essen fuhren sie ins Wells Fargo Center, wo man Meg und Cindy einen Raum zuwies. Sofort packten sie ihre Gerätschaften, stellten sie zurecht und sortierten alles. Meg hatte gerade die Nähmaschine angeschlossen, als auch schon Brie mit einem Kleidersack die provisorische Schneiderei betrat.

"Habe es gestern leider nicht mehr geschafft, Meg. Kannst du dir mein Kostüm mal ansehen? Sobald ich mich bewege, schurft es unter den Armen. Hier schau mal."

Brie hob den Arm und Meg sah, dass die Haut unter ihrem Oberarmen aufgerauht und rot war. Sie nahm ihr das Oberteil ab und drehte es auf links. "Ok, ich sehe schon das Problem. Der Stoff ist zu hart für die zarte Haut unter den Armen. Ich werde dir hier rechts und links eine Applikation einsetzen, die weich und elastisch ist. Wann brauchst du es wieder?"

"Wenn es geht morgen früh zum Fototermin", antwortete Brie.

"Geht klar"

"Ok, danke dir." Mit einem Winker verließ sie das Zimmer.

"Was ist denn das für eine Applikation, wollte Cindy wissen und stellte sich neben Meg.

Meg kramte in ihrem Koffer, zog eine Rolle hervor und reichte sie ihr. "Ist ein leichtes Silikon. Das benutze ich schon seit Jahren. Ich habe es mal auf einer Messe entdeckt, mir ein Muster mitgenommen und war begeistert." Cindy strich über die Rolle. "Das ist wirklich sehr angenehm."

Ettore steckte den Kopf in die Türe und grinste sie an."Hallo, ihr Zwei Hübschen. Cindy, habt ihr an meinen Mantel gedacht?"

"Nein, wir haben ihn in Tampa gelassen. Wir haben gedacht, du gehst diesmal nackt in den Ring."

Er kam rein und schlug ihr auf den Hintern. "Freche Ziege"

"Sicher haben wir ihn mit. Er hängt da in dem Kleidersack. Nimm ihn raus und probier ihn mal an."

Ettore nahm den Mantel aus der blauen Verpackung und zog ihn sich über. "Passt" Dann war er auch schon wieder verschwunden. Meg sortierte die Sachen der Wrestler auf einer Kleiderstange und sah ein Etikett. "Hey, ist Wade auch wieder hier? Ich denke, er ist verletzt."

"War er auch. Aber er ist beim Rumble wieder dabei. Kennst du ihn?"

"Ja, von Ryan's Zeiten bei Nexus."

"Er ist sicher in der Halle. Ich habe ihn eben im Foyer gesehen, als ich gekommen bin."

"Gut, dann werde ich mal in schauen, ob ich ihn finde", kam von Meg. Sie nahm sich den Kleiderbügel und ging aus dem Raum.

Sie betrat die riesige Arena und schaute sich um. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie Wade im Ring entdeckte und ging darauf zu. Um nicht zu stören, stellte sie sich an die Absperrung und beobachtete die Gruppe eine Weile. Sie vermutete, dass sie die Moves für den Rumble durchgingen, denn Jon, Joe, Ryan, Nick, Randy und Wade standen gemeinsam im Ring.

"So Pause Jungs", rief Earl, einer der Trainer und Jon ließ sich in der Mitte des Ringes auf den Boden fallen. Seine Brust ging im schnellem Tempo auf und ab und man hörte, wie er nach Luft schnappte. Joe setzte sich neben ihn, hielt sich seine Wasserflasche an den Hals und leerte sie in einem Zug.

"Hey Mr. Wichtig", rief Meg und betrat die Treppe des Ringes.

"Meinst du mich", kam von Jon, der mit dem Finger auf sich zeigte.

"Nein, sie meint mich", rief Wade, ging grinsend auf sie zu und drückte sie an sich. "Alles klar Süsse?"

Meg nickte ihm lächelnd zu. "Warum hast du mir am Telefon nicht gesagt, dass du hier bist."

"Überraschung", trällerte er. Dann sah er auf sie runter. "Du bist ja immer noch so dünn."

"Ich futtere doch schon, was das Zeug hält. Kann nichts dafür."

"Versteh schon."

"Hier ist übrigens deine Hose, oder eher das Stück Stoff, dass du trägst. Ich verstehe nicht, wie man sich in so etwas reinzwängen kann."

"Ach Schneiderlein, komm schon. Ihr Frauen steht doch darauf, wenn ihr Muskeln sehen könnt", neckte Jon sie.

"Stimmt, wenn man Muskeln hat, ist das ganz ansehnlich. Dich kann ich mir in so was nicht vorstellen. Das passt dann eher zu Randy", konterte Meg.

"Haha, die Frau hat Geschmack." Randy, der in der Ringecke stand, drehte ihnen nun den Hintern zu.

"Ryan, und die gehört echt zu deiner Familie? Nicht zu fassen", murrte Jon und Ryan nickte grinsend.

"Sehen wir uns morgen nach dem Rumble in der Hotelbar? Vorher kann ich nicht. Interviews und Fototermine." Wade strich ihr liebevoll eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

"Klar" Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte ihm zum Abschied einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann verließ sie gemeinsam mit Ryan den Ring und ging Richtung Ausgang.

Ob Wade und sie was miteinander haben? Die beiden wirken echt vertraut." Jon sah hinter den beiden her.

"Und wenn?", kam von Joe.

"Ich werd ihn fragen, wenn ich ihn später alleine sehe."


	4. Chapter 4

Meg saß mit Cindy beim Rumble hinter den Kulissen und sah sich das Geschehen in der Halle über den Monitor an. Es befanden sich schon sechs der Teilnehmer im Ring und weitere wärmten sich bereits neben ihnen auf. Das Signalhorn ertönte erneut und Miroslav klatschte mit den Händen laut gegen seine Oberschenkel, spannte seine Muskeln an und ging durch den Vorhang in die Arena. Meg verfolgte ihn über dem Bildschirm und schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

"Verdammt, ich könnte noch immer in den Fernseher hauen, wenn ich ihn dort so sehe. Schon klasse, wie er sich so verstellen kann."

"Ich habe dir doch gesagt, er ist nett", kam von Ryan, der vor ihr saß und sich dehnte.

"Jaja, ist ja schon gut." Meg stellte sich jetzt hinter ihn und massierte seinen muskulösen Nacken.

"Wann bist du dran?" "In genau zehn Minuten. Es sind noch vier Leute vor mir."

"Hey Schneiderlein. Das sieht gut aus. Kannst bei mir auch gerne mal Hand anlegen!" Jon, der auf die beiden zukam, schaute sie mit einem schelmischen Grinsen an und fasste sich mit der Hand an seinen Nacken.

"Wovon träumst du nachts?"

"Das willst du gar nicht wissen, glaub mir", antwortete er und leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Meg schnaubte auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch ihre langen Haare.

"Lass dich doch nicht immer von ihm ärgern", meinte Ryan und stand nun auf. Er drehte sich zu Jon um und sah ihn scharf an.

"Ich bin schon weg." Jon zwinkerte ihr noch kurz zu, klatschte Joe ab und machte sie dann auf in die Arena.

"Völlig durchgeknallt, der Mann."

"Nimm seine Sprüche nicht allzu ernst. Das ist halt unser Mox", meinte Joe, der seine Wasserflasche nahm und sie sich über den Kopf schüttete.

"Mach ich nicht. Aber er kann echt nerven", antwortete sie und sah zu, wie er nun auf den Boden ging, um sich noch ein wenig aufzuwärmen. Sie ließ ihren Blick über seine Arme gleiten und wanderte weiter bis zu seinem Hintern. Ihre Zähne bissen leicht auf ihre Unterlippe und kurz schluckte sie. Cindy stupste sie leicht gegen die Rippen.

"Ja, mir gefällt auch, was ich sehe. Hier laufen schon ein paar leckere Teilchen durch die Gegend, was?", flüsterte sie. Meg's Teint wechselte von ihrem leicht gebräunten zu hummerrot. Sie grinste und sah zum Bod

en, wo sie mit ihren Füssen gegen den Teppich trat.

"Ich darf ja wohl hinsehen", flüsterte sie. "Er schaut dich an", trällerte Cindy leise.

"Wer?"

"Na Joe."

Meg hob den Kopf und traf auf die strahlend leuchtenden Augen des Samoaners, die sie fixierten. Er warf ihr ein Lächeln zu und nachdem sie es kurz erwiderte, richtete sich ihr Blick wieder auf den Fernseher. Sie verspürte einen kurzen Luftzug des Vorhangs und sah, wie er mit finsterer Miene die Arena betrat. Bryan gewann den Rumble wie vorgesehen und bekam so die Chance gegen Brock, der das Titelmatch gegen Colby und John gewann. Während Bryan sich draussen noch feiern liess, kamen die anderen wieder in den Backstagebereich und griffen sich zuerst einmal ihre Wasserflaschen.

"War echt spannend!", sagte sie zu Ryan, der sich neben sie auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ . Steph kam gefolgt von Joe auf sie zu.

"Meg, kannst du dir Joe's Weste einmal ansehen? Sie ist schon wieder im Rippenbereich aufgegangen." Meg stand auf und stellte sich vor ihn hin und gab ihm mit der Rechten Hand ein Zeichen, sodass er seinen Arm hob. "Ok, ich sehe schon. Die Rückseite der Schnalle hier reibt genau an der Naht vorbei. Deswegen reißt es andauernd auf."

Joe zuckte bei der Berührung ihrer Hand auf seiner Haut kurz auf. Als ihre schlanken Finger die Naht bis zu seinem Becken entlang glitten, hielt er die Luft an. Da sie einen halben Kopf kleiner war als er, sah er auf sie runter und spürte leicht einige ihrer Haare auf seiner Oberarm, während sie an seinem Outifit nestelte. "Gib mir die Weste gleich mit, dann hast du sie für die Nächste RAW Ausgabe fertig."

Er öffnete die Verschlüsse der Weste, zog sie aus und hielt sie Meg hin. "Danke. Du kannst sie dir dann wieder bei mir abholen, wenn wir zurück sind." Nachdem sie noch die Hose von Windham bekam, die einen großen Riss am Allerwertesten aufwies, stand sie nun mit Cindy in der provisorischen Schneiderei und packte einige Sachen zusammen. Colby kam mit Randy an der Türe vorbei und klopfte kurz. "Seid ihr auch gleich in der Hotelbar?" Cindy und Meg nickten gleichzeitig, worauf er den Daumen hoch hielt und weiterging.

"Sag mal. Kann es sein, dass du eben leicht konfus warst, als Joe vor dir stand?" Cindy lehnte an dem Schreibtisch, der im Raum stand, steckte sich einen Kaugummi in den Mund und sah sie neugierig an. Meg entging das leichte Schmunzeln auf ihren Lippen nicht.

"Wie kommst du denn da drauf?" "Ich habe genau gesehen, dass du die Luft angehalten hast. Und ich schätze nicht, dass es deswegen war, weil er gestunken hat."

"Nein, er hat sehr angenehm gerochen", antwortete Meg und schluckte dann, sodass Cindy laut auflachte.

"Grrrrr", kam von Cindy und Meg warf ihr die Rolle Garn an den Kopf, die vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag.

"Blöde Kuh" Sie wurde wieder rot und grinste sie verlegen an.

"Hey, du bist Single. Kannst schauen wie du willst. Also, wenn ich Randy, Colby oder Nick sehe, wird mir auch immer anders. Ich werde dann immer so..."

"Rattig, du wirst rattig. Los, lass uns gehen, damit du die Drei schnellstens zu Gesicht bekommst." Sie verstauten die Restlichen Sachen in die Koffer, stellten sie zum Abholen für das Team zurecht und stiegen in den Bus, der sie zum Hotel bringen sollte. Dort sprangen die beiden nacheinander unter die Dusche, zogen sich um und klopften an Ryan's Türe, die nebenan lag. Als er öffnete, drückte er Meg einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Ihr seht toll aus." Arm in Arm gingen sie die Treppe runter und liefen die Hotellobby entlang.

In der Bar angekommen, tummelten sich schon etliche Leute und die drei stellten sich zu Windham, Brock und Bryan an die Bar. Die Männer ließen das Hauptmatch noch einmal Revue passieren und Cindy war in einem heftigen Flirt mit dem Barkeeper vertieft, sodass Meg die Zeit nutzte, um sich im Raum umzusehen. Colby, der mit Randy, Jon und Joe in einer Ecke saß, erblickte sie und gab er ihr mit einem Nicken zu verstehen, dass sie rüberkommen sollte. Ihr war mulmig zumute und sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Wem nickst du zu", wollte Jon wissen und sah in die Richtung, in die auch Colby sah. "Ach, Meg ist da. Ich finde sie noch immer komisch.

"Du findest sie nur komisch, weil sie nicht sofort Schnappatmung bekommt, wenn du den Raum betrittst", meinte Randy und legte einen Arm um seine Schulter.

"Liegt wohl daran, dass sie nicht eine von deinen billigen Ringrats ist." Joe hatte sich nach vorne gelehnt und sah ihn provokant an.

"Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn unserem Mr. Anoai die Ringrats nicht reichen. Hey, die Frauen sind willig, was willst du mehr. Außerdem fühle ich mich mittlerweile wie ein Priester. Ich hatte schon gute vier Wochen keinen Sex mehr."

"Wowwowwow, unser Mr. Loverboy hatte seit vier Wochen keinen Sex mehr." Dabei machte er eine theatralische Armbewegung, sodass Randy sich lachend in ein Kissen fallen ließ. "Bei mir sind es sechs Monate und ich lebe auch noch."

"Ich habe dir damals gesagt, nimm die Rothaarige. Wusste gleich, dass die Blonde nichts drauf hat."

"Verdammt Mox, ich kann mit diesen Rats nichts anfangen."

"Jaja, du wartest auf die Eine, die Richtige. Wenn du noch länger wartest, dann sitzt du mit Siebzig alleine vor der Glotze und holst dir einen runter. Und kommt Meg jetzt rüber?" Colbys Blick ging jetzt wieder zu ihr. Meg stand lässig an der Bar und war in einem Gespräch mit Brock vertieft. "Nein, ich schätze mal nicht", antwortete er und setzte sein Glas an den Mund.

"Nabend, schöne Frau", hörte Meg Wade's Stimme an ihrem Ohr und freudestrahlend drehte sie sich um. "Ich muss dir die Dame leider mal entführen Brock." Wade klatschte Brock kurz ab. Dann nahm er Meg's Hand und zog sie an einen freien Tisch.

"Und nun erzähl. Wie gefällt dir die Arbeit?"

"Soweit gut. Sorry, erstmal, dass ich mich so lange nicht gemeldet habe. Aber ich musste mich nach all den Sachen erst einmal eingewöhnen."

Sie hatte ihre Hände vor sich auf dem Tisch liegen und spielte mit dem Ring an ihrem Finger. Als Wade seine Hände über ihre legte, holte sie tief Luft. "Kein Problem. Ich versteh dich ja. Ich muss auch oft daran denken."

"Es tut immer noch sehr weh und ich glaube, es war der Richtige Schritt nach Tampa zu ziehen." Sie sah ihn an und er bemerkte die Tränen in ihren Augen. Er legte seine rechte Hand an ihre Wange und Meg schmiegte sich daran.

"Ich bin trotzdem immer für dich da. Hörst du. Jetzt werden wir uns ja wieder öfter sehen." Sie nickte und lächelte ihn leicht an. Jon, der die beiden die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte, wies jetzt mit einem leichten Nicken auf den Tisch, an dem die beiden saßen.

"Ich glaube, die beiden haben wirklich was miteinander. Schaut mal."

"Und wenn geht es dich nichts an, Good", zischte Joe und Jon grinste ihn an.

"Uiii, er nennt mich Good. So nennt er mich nur, wenn er angepisst ist. Was ist los Bruder?" #

"Was soll los sein? Aber kannst du sie nicht einfach mal in Ruhe lassen. Man könnte echt meinen..."

"Was?"

"Ach, schon gut. Mach dich mal auf und hol uns noch ein Bier. Bewegung tut deinem Hirn gut", grinste Joe ihn jetzt an.

Meg stand an der Theke, um für sich und Wade Getränke zu holen. Er hatte einen Anruf von seiner Mutter erhalten und war zum telefonieren raus ins Foyer gegangen. Als sie plötzlich zwei Hände spürte, die sich um ihre Hüfte legten, versteifte sich sofort und drehte ihren Kopf blitzschnell nach hinten. Jon sah sie mit hochgezogender Augenbraue und einem schelmischen Grinsen an. "Na Schneiderlein, hast du Lust zu tanzen?"

Mit Wucht drückte sie seine Hände von ihrem Becken und drehte ihre gesamten Körper jetzt um. Das schallende Geräusch einer Ohrfeige ging durch den Raum und viele Gesichter drehten sich sofort zu den beiden um. Jon starrte sie erschrocken an und legte seine Hand auf die getroffene Wange, während Meg ihn mit zu in Schlitzen gelegten Augen ansah. "Fass mich nie wieder an, du verdammtes Arschloch", brüllte sie ihn jetzt an. "Hey, war doch nur Spass. Kein Grund so auszuflippen", kam atemlos von ihm und noch immer rieb er sich über die Wange, die feuerrot leuchtete. Ryan, der mit Brock und John nicht weit von ihr stand, war sofort bei ihr.

"Meg, alles gut. Jon hat es nicht so gemeint." Ryan hatte behutsam eine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt. Sofort beruhigte sich ihr Körper und ihre Muskeln entspannten sich wieder. Sie bemerkte die starrenden Blicke der Anwesenden, murmelte Ryan ein Sorry zu, drehte sie sich um und verließ den Raum in Richtung Terrasse. Dort angekommen legte sie beide Hände an das Geländer, senkte den Kopf und atmete tief ein und aus.

"Was war das denn?", wollte Jon wissen und sah Ryan fragend an.

"Mach das nie wieder Jon. Meg ist in solchen Sachen sehr empfindlich. Hast du mich verstanden?"

"Jaja, ist ja schon gut. Habs kapiert. Verdammt, das hat gescheppert und ein Zweites Mal kann ich darauf verzichten. Soll ich rausgehen und mich bei ihr entschuldigen?"

"Nein, lass sie einfach in Ruhe", antwortete Ryan.

Meg stand noch immer am Geländer und ihr Brustkorb senkte sich mittlerweile wieder im ruhigen Tempo auf und ab. Insgeheim wusste sie, dass Jon ihr nicht zu Nahe treten wollte, aber sie konnte dieses Gefühl von Abwehr einfach nicht abstellen. Sie war so oft in den letzten Jahren verletzt worden, dass sich diese Haltung von alleine entwickelt hatte.

"Ist alles Ok?", hörte sie Joe's Stimme hinter sich und langsam drehte sie sich um.

"Ja, alles Ok." Er hatte zwei Bier in der Hand und reichte ihr eines davon.

"Danke"

"Auf die schallende Ohrfeige. Mein Gott, die hat vielleicht gesessen. Ich glaube, er wird sich morgen noch dran erinnern." Meg huschte ein Lächeln über die Lippen.

"Er hat es nicht anders verdient. Mich so zu erschrecken."

"Wollen wir uns setzen?"

"Gerne, antwortete sie und nebeneinander gingen sie zu der Bank, die kaum zehn Meter von ihnen stand.

"Wie schon gesagt. Nimm unseren Jon nicht allzu ernst. Er meint es nicht so. Aber manchmal handelt er und denkt danach erst."

"Er denkt?"

Joe lachte laut auf und stieß mit seiner Flasche gegen ihre. "Der war gut."

"Der Kampf heute sah im übrigen echt gut aus. Ich habe echt mitgefiebert und dachte wirklich, du gewinnst vielleicht. War schon komisch. Ich wusste das Ergebnis schon habe trotzdem gehofft."

"Hey, wenn es echt gewesen wären, dann hättest du nicht zu Ryan gehalten? Das ehrt mich."

"Sag ihm aber bitte nichts davon. Männerego!"

Erneut lachte Joe auf und fuhr sich über seine Haare, die er zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte. "Ich kann Schweigen."

Wade kam nun auf sie zu und sah besorgt zu Meg. "Alles klar, Süsse?", wollte er wissen und hob sanft Meg's Kinn an.

"Mhhh", kam knapp von ihr.

"Ich lasse euch zwei dann mal alleine", sagte Joe und stand auf. Er warf ihr einen letzten Seitenblick zu und ging dann, sein Bier an den Lippen Richtung Türe.

Meg wollte eigentlich protestieren, doch sie bekam kein Wort über die Lippen. Sie sah ihm mit einem Seufzen hinterher, als er sich noch einmal zu ihr drehte.

"Vielleicht haben wir Glück und sitzen morgen wieder nebeneinander?"

"Ich drück die Daumen", kam leise aus ihrem Mund und sie lächelte ihn ein letztes Mal an, bevor er wieder in die Bar trat.

Wade setzte sich jetzt neben sie und sah sie an. "Jon leuchtet noch immer wie eine Ampel."

Meg reagierte nicht sofort, sondern sah noch immer auf die Türe, hinter der Joe verschwunden war.

"Erde an Meg." Er zog sie leicht an den Haaren. "Was hälst du von Extremshopping, wenn wir wieder in Tampa sind. So wie früher in Vegas."

"So richtig ausartend? Hey, ich glaube, es befinden sich immer noch Klamotten mit Etiketten in meinem Schrank", kam grinsend von ihr.

"Ok, dann Deal. Dienstag Mittag steh ich vor deiner Türe. Musst mir nur noch die neue Adresse geben." Er zog sie von der Bank hoch, legte seine Arme von hinten um sie und drückte sie wieder Richtung Bar.


	5. Chapter 5

Am nächsten Morgen stand Joe an der Rezeption, um seinen Schlüssel abzugeben, als Wade und Viktoria die Hotellobby betraten. Er staunte nicht schlecht, als er sah, wie Wade sie liebevoll in seine Arme zog und ihr sanft einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. Viktorias Augen strahlten, als sie sich mit einem Winken von ihm verabschiedete und mit ihrem Trolley das Hotel verließ.

"Morgen Joe", trällerte Wade gut gelaunt und kam auf ihn zu.

"Du und Vik? Seit wann?"

"Seit zwei Monaten. Aber wir wollten es langsam angehen lassen. Aber keine Bange, die Oberigkeit ist informiert", meinte er lachend und fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand über seinen Bart.

"Blödmann. Meinst du, ich gehe jetzt zu Steph und petze. Hey, ich freu mich für euch. Warum ist sie denn schon weg?"

"Sie nimmt einen Flieger früher, da ihre Tante Geburtstag hat. Die machen immer einen Weiberbrunch oder sowas."

"Ihre Familie ist übrigens sehr nett. Sie waren schon oft bei den Shows und ihr Vater feuert sie geradezu fanatisch an."

"Das klingt sehr positiv. Ich lerne sie heute Abend das Erste mal kennen", kam ein wenig nervös von Wade.

"Oh, oh" Joe grinste ihn an.

"Wie geht es unserem Jon heute Morgen? Sieht man das Veilchen noch?"

"Aus fünfzig Metern Entfernung. Die Hand von Meg hat aber auch gesessen."

"Meg ist in diesen Dingen sehr sensibel. Die Kleine hat in den letzten Jahren viel Scheiß durchgemacht."

"Ok. Also kennst du sie schon länger? Ihr seid so vertraut."

Wade schaute ihn von der Seite her an und stupste ihn kurz an. "Interesse Anoa'i?"

"Ach, du schon wieder. Ich finde sie sehr nett."

"Wenn du es genau wissen willst. Nein, ich hatte nichts mit ihr. Wie gesagt, sie hat ne Menge Mist hinter sich, auf den ich auch nicht näher eingehen möchte und ich war einfach für sie da. Los, lass uns essen gehen, ich verhungere fast."

Er griff nach Joe's Schulter und schubste ihn Richtung Frühstücksraum. Sie setzten sich sich zu Ryan, Meg, Randy und Nick, die es sich an dem großen Panoramafenster gemütlich gemacht hatten. Meg war heute morgen sehr still und starrte die meiste Zeit aus dem Fenster. Wade und Ryan sahen, dass Joe sie aus den Augenwinkeln ständig beobachtete und schmunzelten leicht.

"Morgen zusammen", knurrte Jon und ließ sich neben Meg auf einen Stuhl fallen. Er hatte die Kapuze seines Hoodies tief im Gesicht und griff sofort nach der Kaffeekanne. Nachdem er einen großen Schluck getrunken hatte, drehte er sich zu Meg, tippte ihr kurz auf die Schulter und hielt ihr die Hand hin.

"Sorry, wegen gestern. Freunde?" Er sah sie mit einem treudoofen Dackelblick an, sodass Meg gar nicht anders konnte, als seine Hand zu nehmen und sie zu drücken.

"Freunde! Sorry wegen deinem Auge. Tut es noch weh?" Sie schob die Kapuze ein wenig hoch und zog Luft durch ihre Zähne. "Oh, sieht übel aus."

Er fasste sich mit der Hand über die Stelle über dem Auge, die jetzt nicht mehr rot, sondern eine bläuliche Farbe aufwies. "Geht wieder. Hast du mal überlegt ins Wrestlinggeschäft einzusteigen. Also, Joe's Punsh ist nichts dagegen."

"Nö, kein Interesse. Will dem Samoaner ja keine Konkurrenz machen und ihm den Titel vor der Nase wegschnappen."

Joe beugte sich leicht nach vorne, zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen an. "Hey, wenn das Eine Herausforderung ist, dann nehme ich liebend gerne an."

"Pft, ich kenne da noch andere Mittel, um dich fertig zu machen." Meg steckte sich grinsend einen Zahnstocher in den Mund und spielte damit rum.

Wade ging nah an Ryan's Ohr. "Ich glaube es reicht, wenn sie vor ihm steht. Oder habe ich nur das Gefühl?" Ryan schüttelte kurz den Kopf und biss schnell in sein Brötchen beißen, um nicht laut loszulachen.

Joe schaute auf den Zahnstocher, der in ihrem Mund hin und her ging. Ab und blitzte ihr Zunge auf und er biss hart auf seine Unterlippe. Er holte tief Luft und schüttelte sich leicht, um wieder zur Realität zu finden. Jon beobachtete das Spielchen der beiden und seufzte kurz auf. Er sah auf seinen Freund, der jetzt nach der Teekanne griff und ein Schmunzeln umspielte seine Lippen. Wann hatte er es zuletzt gesehen? Dieses Funkeln in Joe's Augen, wenn ihn eine Frau interessierte. Seine letzte feste Beziehung war drei Jahre her und Joe hatte lange gebraucht, um über Tracy wegzukommen. Er hatte versucht, sich auf die Rats einzulassen, aber es war, wie er immer betonte nicht sein Ding.

Meg ließ es sich nicht anmerken, doch sie war ein wenig enttäuscht, als Randy sich auf dem Rückflug neben sie setzte. Er hatte seinen Laptop auf den Schoss, schaltete ihn an und sah sich Fotos an. Nun doch ein wenig neugierig schaute sie auf den Monitor und ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. "Bei der Kleinen Maus ist wäre ein Vaterschaftstest sinnlos. Die kannst du nicht leugnen. Wie heißt sie?"

Randy lachte laut auf. ""Ja stimmt, ganz der Papa. Das ist meine Alanna. Sie ist zur Zeit mit ihrer Mutter auf den Bahamas und hat mir die Bilder heute morgen geschickt."

Noch einmal betrachtete sie das kleine Strahlende Mädchen, dass auf einer Luftmatratze saß. Dann griff sie nach den Kopfhörern vor sich, setzte sie auf und drehte ihren Kopf zum Fenster. Ryan, der schräg hinter ihr saß, schluckte schwer und er schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er sah dieses Gesicht vor sich, dass ihn anstrahlte und er dachte an die vielen tollen Momente in der Vergangenheit zurück, die sie damals hatten.

Meg war eingeschlafen und schreckte auf, als jemand sie an der Schulter berührte. Als sie ihren Kopf drehte, sah sie Stephanie am Gang stehen.

"Sorry, ich dachte, du schaust nur aus dem Fenster. Ich wollte dich nur eben etwas fragen?"

"Klar, schieß los?"

"Hättest du Lust, die Stelle als Schneiderin bei uns anzunehmen. Ich weiß, du hast einen Job, aber ich habe hier mal einen Vertrag vorbereitet und würde mich freuen, wenn du ihn dir einfach mal ansiehst."

"Aber was ist mit Sandra? Ich möchte mich nicht in ihre Arbeit drängen."

"Erstens fällt Sandra so wie es aussieht für ein Jahr aus. Und zweitens hatten wir schon vorher überlegt eine Zweite Kraft einzustellen."

Megs Herz machte innerlich einen Hüpfer. Sie war von der Arbeit bei der WWE begeistert und hatte schon selbst überlegt, Paul eine Bewerbung zu geben, da sich die Tochter ihrer früheren Arbeitgeberin bisher noch nicht gemeldet hatte. Schließlich musste sie zusehen, dass Rechnungen bezahlen werden und an ihr Erspartes wollte sie nicht rangehen.

"Du brauchst nicht sofort entscheiden. Lies es dir durch und sag mir Bescheid. Aber ich würde mich schon freuen, wenn du uns vielleicht noch drei Wochen aushelfen könntest?"

Meg nickte ihr mit einem Lächeln zu und drehte sich dann zu Ryan, der sich über die Lehne gebeugt hatte. Sie hielt den Vertrag ein wenig höher und gemeinsam lasen sie ihn sich durch.

"Und was sagst du Meg?"

"Einfach klasse. Das Gehalt ist doppelt so hoch wie jetzt und Urlaub ist auch fünf Tage mehr. Da brauch ich gar nicht lange überlegen. Randy, gib mir mal deinen Kugelschreiber."

Randy gab ihr den Schreiber und drückte ihr schnell einen Kuss auf. "Cool, ich freue mich für dich."

Mit einem Gefühl des Stolzes setzte Meg den Stift an und unterschrieb auf den vorgestrichelten Linien. Sie stand auf und sah, dass Steph hinten bei Wade und Nick stand. Ihre Beine fühlten sich leicht an, als sie zu ihr rüberging. Sie sah durch die Reihen und fasste es nicht, dass sie nun ein Teil dieser Truppe war.

"Steph, hier ist dein Vertrag." Steph nahm ihr die Blätter aus der Hand und sah, dass sie schon unterschrieben waren. Auch in ihr machte sich ein erleichterndes Gefühl breit und sie zog Meg an sich.

"Dann heiße ich dich jetzt offiziell Willkommen in der WWE."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zu Hause ließ Meg sich erst einmal auf die Couch fallen und atmete tief durch. Sollte sich ihr Leben jetzt endlich wieder zum positiven wenden? Sie sah auf die Bilder, die sie in ihrer Wohnzimmervitrine stehen hatte und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Doch sie machte sich nichts vor. So wie früher würde ihr Leben nie wieder sein, aber dieser Lichtblick, dieser positive Lichtblick, der sich vor ihrem inneren Auge bildete, ließ sie ein wenig Lächeln.

Sie verbrachte den nächsten Morgen damit, ihre Wäsche zu waschen und einzukaufen, denn in ihrem Kühlschrank herrschte gähnende Leere. Am Nachmittag klingelte es an ihrer Türe und sie nahm Lilly in Empfang, die mit einer Flasche Sekt die Treppe hoch kam.

"Na, du Urlauber. Wie war es?" Lilly warf ihre Jacke auf die Kommode im Flur, ging in die Küche und kam mit zwei Gläsern in der Hand wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Sie ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und sah jetzt erwartungsvoll auf Meg.

"Es war gut."

"Boah, es war gut! Ich will Einzelheiten. Also, ich habe mir den Royal Rumble ja mal angesehen und bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, mir diesen Krempel jetzt öfters anzuschauen."

"Wegen des Wrestlings oder wegen der Kerle."

"Natürlich wegen der Kerle." Sie griff in die Schüssel mit den Nüssen, die auf Meg's Tisch stand und warf sich ein paar davon grinsend in den Mund. "Meine Fresse, da sind vielleicht ein paar Schnitten dabei. Dieser Orton mit seinen Tattoos hat mich ganz wuschig gemacht. Oder dieser durchgeknallte, wie heißt der Dean Ang.."

"Ambrose"

"Ja, genau der. Aber Seth Rollins, Dolph Ziggler, diese Samoanischen Zwillinge und Roman Reigns sind auch nicht von schlechten Eltern."

"Nein, sind sie nicht", antwortete Meg. "Ich will übrigens nachher noch ins Center. Willst du mit?"

"Na, sicher doch. Aber dann musst du mir Klamotten leihen. So kann ich mich vor den Herren nicht blicken lassen."

"Ich schätze mal, dass die Jungs trainieren. Die werden keine Zeit haben, dich anzuschmachten."

"Egal, aber wenn, will ich vorgesorgt haben. So und jetzt Prost." Sie öffnete die Flasche und füllte den Inhalt in die Gläser.

Mit dem Taxi machten sie sich gegen Achtzehn Uhr auf den Weg ins Performance Center. Meg hatte den Karton mit der Kleidung in der Hand, die sie gestern Abend noch geändert hatte und betrat nun die Schneiderei, wo Cindy gerade ihre Entwürfe in die Tasche packte.

"Hallo."

"Hi Cindy. Das ist meine Freundin Lilly. Lilly, das ist Cindy. Was machst du?"

"Ich muss zu einer Besprechung in die Designerschule. Wenn ich Glück habe, kann ich meine Prüfung vorziehen. Stephanie hat schon ein gutes Wort für mich eingelegt."

"Dann drücke ich dir die Daumen." Meg winkte ihr nach, als sie den Raum verließ und stellte den Karton auf den Tisch. Sie packte die Sachen aus und hing sie auf Kleiderbügel. Als sie Joe's Weste in der Hand hatte, atmete sie tief ein. Eine leichte Note seines Deos war noch zu riechen und sie zog diesen Duft in sich auf.

"Was schmunzelst du so?", kam von Lilly, die sich gegen den Tisch gelehnt hatte.

"Ach, nichts."

"Klar nichts. Muss ich wieder Scotland Yard spielen oder rückst du selber mit allem raus?"

"Ach, es gibt da einen Mann, den ich nett finde."

"Und wo ist das Problem? Wohnt er im Ausland? Ist er potthässlich oder ist er ein Ausserirdischer?"

"Nein, du dumme Pute. Er ist hier."

Lilly drehte sich um. "Ich sehe nichts."

"Lil, lass die Faxen. Ich meine, er arbeitet hier."

"Du meinst auch, ich bin doof. War nur Spaaaaß. Also wer."

"Joe"

"Joe? Wer ist Joe?" Du musst mir schon seinen Ringnamen nennen. Außer mit dem Namen von Ryan und Wade kann ich nichts anfangen."

"Roman Reigns"

"Ok, der Superman. Und jetzt. Wo ist das Problem?"

"Ich weiß nicht."

Lilly stellte sich vor ihre Freundin, und schaute ihr, das sie ein wenig kleiner war von unten in die Augen. "Lass es einfach zu, Süsse."

"Ich habe noch immer Angst."

"Versteh ich auch. Aber willst du ein Leben lang Angst haben. Du bist noch jung und hast noch alles vor dir. Sieh mal, Ricardo ist auch wieder glücklich und trotzdem hat er nichts vergessen."

"Ich weiß. Er kommt übrigens nächste Woche nach hier."

"Weiß ich doch. Habe vorgestern noch mit ihm telefoniert. So und nun genug Trübsal, ok?"

"Ok", antwortete Meg und schenkte ihrer Freundin ein Lächeln.


	6. Chapter 6

"Morgen Süße", rief Wade, als Meg die Beifahrertüre von seinem Wagen öffnete. Sie stieg ein und küsste ihn zur Begrüssung auf die Wange. "Und bereit, die Läden zu stürmen? Also ich brauche unbedingt neue Hosen."

"Du hast auch sicher nur noch fünfzig im Schrank?" Sie verdrehte leicht die Augen.

"Es sind nur Achtundvierzig, also muss ich auffüllen."

"Ich kenne keinen Kerl, der soviel Hosen besitzt wie du. Unfassbar."

"Ach, ich hoffe es stört dich nicht, wenn meine Freundin dazu stößt."

Meg holte aus und ließ ihre Hand auf seinen Hinterkopf klatschen. "Na, glaub ich es denn. Der Kerl hat eine Freundin und ich erfahre erst jetzt davon."

"Du hast nicht gefragt."

"Blödmann. Ich glaube, ich muss die Gute erst einmal über dich aufklären."

"Sie weiß, dass ich einen an der Waffel habe. Hey, sie findet das sexy an mir."

Meg lachte, als Wade sie mit wippenden Wimpern ansah. Sie fuhren ins Channel Side Bay Plaza , parkten den Wagen dort in der Tiefgarage und betraten voller Tatendrang das Erdgeschoss. Zuerst schlenderten sie einfach nur an den Geschäften vorbei und sahen sich um.

"Hey, schau mal. Da ist Viktoria."

Viktoria hatte die Beiden gesehen, winkte von weitem und kam dann freudestrahlend auf sie zu.

"Hat es dich auch zum Einkaufen verschlagen?", wollte Meg wissen und stockte dann.

Wade legte seine Hand um Viktorias Hüfte und zog sie zu einem langen Kuss an sich heran.

"Ich werde wahnsinnig. Na, da kann ich mir gut vorstellen, dass sie dich sexy findet. Ihr seid ja beide Bescheuert."

Viktoria grinste sie an und legte dann eine Hand auf Wade's Brust.

"Wie lange geht das schon mit euch beiden, huh?"

"Zwei Monate. Wir wollten halt erst sehen, ob es funktioniert."

"Freut mich wirklich für euch. Halt ihn fest Vik. So nen lieben Kerl kriegst du nie wieder."

"Das werde ich. Ich glaube, dass ich endlich meinen Deckel gefunden habe."

"Hey, wenn einer der Deckel ist, dann bist du das. Ich bin der Topf", neckte Wade sie und küsste sie erneut.

Gut gelaunt gingen die Drei ins nächste Herrenbekleidungsgeschäft, wo Wade sofort die Regale stürmte und mit mehreren Jeanshosen in der Umkleide verschwand.

"Der ist schlimmer wie ne Frau." Viktoria ließ sich auf einen der Stühle neben den Kabinen fallen und stöhnte auf.

"Das kannst du laut sagen."

Nachdem Wade endlich genug Hosen zusammen hatte, schleppte Meg sie in ein Stoffgeschäft, an dem sie nicht vorbeigehen konnte. Sie kaufte einiges an neuem Nähzubehör und eine Rolle blauen elastischen Stoff, aus dem sie für Ettore einen neuen Mantel nähen wollte.

"Können wir was essen gehen", drängte Viktioria irgendwann und sah sich um.

"Jetzt schon. Ich kenn keine Frau, die soviel essen kann wie du." Wade grinste und Viktoria streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

Sie betraten die Sushibar Oishi, die im zweiten Stock lag und setzten sich an einen der freien Tische. Während Viktoria und Wade sich dann zur Theke begaben, ging Meg zuerst Richtung Waschraum und stellte sich danach ebenfalls an die Theke. Während der Zubereitung ihrer Rollen, schaute sie sich um und sah, dass Joe bei Wade und Viktoria stand. Mit ihrem Teller in der Linken einem Wasser in der rechten Hand ging sie jetzt zum Tisch zurück.

"Hallo Meg", begrüßte Joe sie lächelnd.

"Hi Joe."

"Setz dich doch zu uns Joe", meinte Wade und deutete auf den freien Stuhl neben Meg.

"Ich will euch nicht stören.

"Quatsch nicht. Setzen" Erneut wies Wade auf den Stuhl.

"Ok, danke. Ich hole mir nur eben mein Essen."

Nach wenigen Minuten setzte er sich neben Meg und stellte den Teller auf den Tisch.

"Wow, und das willst du alles verputzen?", sagte Meg

"Sind doch nur Häppchen", antwortete er und sie lachte auf.

"Für dich vielleicht. Mir reichen die Sechs hier und ich bin bis morgen satt."

"Nachher geht es noch zu Jonathan und Trinity zum Barbecue."

"Wo steckst du das alles hin?" Unbewusst legte sie eine Hand auf seinen Bauch drückte dagegen. "Kein bisschen Fett."

Joe sah auf die Hand, die gegen seinen Bauch drückte und hielt die Luft an. Kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke und Meg zog die Hand jetzt schnell wieder zurück. Nervös nahm sich ein weiteren Bissen vom Teller und steckte ihn mit leicht rosa Wangen in den Mund. Wade und Viktoria warfen sich schnell einen Blick zu und schmunzelten innerlich.

"Ein Barbecue täte mir auch mal wieder gut. Das müssen wir mal in Angriff nehmen, Vik." Wade stupste seine Freundin an, die mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

"Klar, aber ich esse viel."

"Kommt doch nachher mit? Jon und Trin würden sich sicher freuen."

"Aber wir können doch nicht so einfach..." Meg sah zu ihm rüber.

"Hey, ihr drei werdet eh nicht auffallen. Es kommen sicherlich dreissig Leute."

"Ok, wir sind dabei", rief Wade schon und Viktoria nickte zustimmend."Wir holen dann gleich noch ein paar Getränke. Können ja nicht mit leeren Händen dort erscheinen."

Meg hatte überhaupt gar keine Chance, dagegen zu reden. Also nahm sie es hin, wie es war, und biss erneut in eine ihrer Sushirollen. Nach dem Essen gingen Meg und Viktoria noch in ein Bademodengeschäft, wo Viktoria sich einen neuen neutralen Badeanzug aussuchte, den Meg für sie aufpeppen sollte. Die Männer hatte es in einen Gameshop verschlagen, aus dem sie mit zwei vollen Tüten wieder herauskamen.

"Ok, Vik und ich werden noch die Getränke besorgen. Meg, du kannst mit Joe ja schon vorfahren. Bis gleich."

Und schon gingen die beiden Arm in Arm davon und ließen Meg und Joe stehen. Stillschweigend folgte sie Joe bis zu seinem Wagen und stellte ihre Einkäufe in seinen Kofferraum. Die Ersten Minuten der Fahrt schaute sie nur aus dem Fenster. Um die Stille zu unterbrechen, räusperte Joe sich kurz und hatte sofort ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

"Kennst du Wade eigentlich schon lange?"

"Ja, schon Acht Jahre lang. Ryan hat ihn mir vorgestellt und wir waren sofort auf einer Wellenlänge."

"Er ist schon ein verrückter Kerl. Ich freue mich, dass er und Viktoria sich gefunden haben."

"Ja, ich mich auch. Die zwei passen aber auch prima zusammen. Und praktisch, dass sie die gleiche Arbeit haben. So oft, wie ihr unterwegs seid, ist es sicher schwer, eine Beziehung zu führen. Ich schätze mal, deine Freundin hätte dich auch lieber öfters für sich."

"Bei mir gibt es keine Freundin. Ich bin schon seit fast drei Jahren Single."

"Ok, ich dachte nur, dass ein Mann wie du sicher nicht alleine ist."

"Wie du schon sagst, ist es schwer. Finde erst mal eine Frau, die akzeptieren kann, dass man über Dreihundert Tage im Jahr nur unterwegs ist."

Sie hielten vor einem schmucken Einfamilienhauf und parkten den Wagen am Seitenrand. Joe holte aus dem Kofferraum eine Kühlbox und Meg folgte ihm durch ein Gartentor.

"Bist du sicher, dass ich da so einfach mit auftauchen kann." Kurz blieb sie stehen.

"Komm schon. " Er griff nach ihrer Hand, ging mit seinen Fingern zwischen ihre und zog sie hinter sich her. Trinity, die am Grill stand, stupste Nattie an, die sich gerade den Teller voller Salat packte und wies mit dem Kopf Richtung Steintreppe, die Joe mit Meg an der Hand betrat.

"Sieh mal einer an. Läuft da was?", wollte die Blondine wissen, doch Trinity schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

"Keine Ahnung, aber das finden wir raus."

"Hi Leute. Ich habe Besuch mitgebracht. Wade und Vik kommen gleich auch noch."

Er begrüßte seine Cousins mit einem Handschlag und winkte in die Runde. Jonathan beugte sich vor und küsste Meg auf die Wange. "Schön das du hier bist. Komm ich stell dich einigen Leuten vor."

Joe, der noch immer ihre Hand hielt, ließ sie jetzt widerwillig los und nun war es Jonathan, der ihreHand nahm und sie hinter sich herzog. Josua nahm Joe die Kühlbox ab und nickte Richtung Meg. "Du und sie?"

"Nein, nicht was du denkst. Ich habe die Drei im Einkaufscenter getroffen und habe sie eingeladen. Ist doch kein Problem, oder?"

"Natürlich nicht. Du hattest sie eben so fest in deinen Griffelnhr, dass ich dachte, ihr seid festgeschweißt." Er grinste seinen Cousin an, der sich nervös durch die Haare fuhr. "Ha, ich wusste es doch. Du magst sie."

"Sie ist nett."

"Boah, Alter. Sie ist nett. Klar ist sie nett, aber es ist ja nicht nur ihre Nettigkeit, auf die du abfährst. Joe, ich kenne dich schon etwas länger, vergiss das nicht. Ich weiß, wie die Anoai's ticken."

"Solange sie nicht wie Fatu's ticken, ist ja alles in Ordnung. So, gib mir mal eine Cola rüber."

Meg stand gerade bei Nattie und erzählte ihr von dem Stoff, den sie gekauft hatte, als Viktoria mit Wade den Garten betrat. Wade trug rechts und links je zwei Kästen Bier und gab sie Joshua, der sie im Kühlschrank verstaute.

"Ihr wart aber lange unterwegs."

"Na, Getränke besorgt", antwortete Wade und zog seine Vik an sich.

"Getränke besorgt. Natürlich", meinte Meg, die mit einem vollen Teller zu ihnen rüberkam neckisch und Viktoria lief rot an. Lachend ließ Meg sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und schnitt sich ein Stück von ihrem Steak ab. Ein kleiner Junge von etwa vier stand auf einmal neben ihr und sah sie an. Er hatte in der rechten Hand ein Auto und in der linken einen kleinen Reifen.

"Kannst du mir mal helfen?"

Meg legte ihr Besteck zur Seite und sah ihn freundlich an. "Natürlich, was ist denn los?"

"Ich kriege die Reifen nicht mehr auf das Auto." Er hielt ihr das Spielzeug hin und Meg griff danach. Ehe sie sich versah, hüpfte der kleine Mann auf ihren Schoß. Sofort zog sich ih Magen zusammen und ihr Hals schnürte sich zu, sodass ihr das Atmen schwer fiel. Doch sie ließ sich nichts anmerken und versuchte die Reifen an dem Wagen zu befestigen. Ihre Hände zitterten leicht und es wollte einfach nicht klappen. Sie pustete die Luft aus und versuchte es erneut.

"Soll ich helfen", hörte sie Wade's Stimme neben sich und nickte ihm dankend zu. Beim Abnehmen des Wagens berührte er sanft ihre Hand und er sah ihren verzweifelten Blick. "Alles gut?"

"Alles gut", keuchte sie und drehte sich kurz in die andere Richtung.

"Ey Kumpel, komm zu mir auf den Schoss. Du musst mir schon ein wenig helfen. Ein guter Mechaniker hat immer einen Gehilfen." Wade zog den Kleinen von ihr runter und platzierte ihn auf seinem Knie. Meg schaute den beiden von der Seite zu und noch immer hatte sie ein mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch. Viktoria stand hinter ihr und strich ihr sanft über die Schulter.

"Nun erzähl mir mal, wie du es mit Mr. Wichtig überhaupt aushältst", wollte Meg jetzt von ihr wissen. Viktoria zog sich einen Stuhl vor und setzte sich neben sie.

"Ach, mit Valium geht alles. Dann ist er ganz ruhig", antwortete sie und Meg lachte laut los.

"Muss ich mir merken."

"Hey, ich sitze hier und höre alles. Ist euch das klar?" Wade sah sie empört an.

"Yup, und wir können sehr gut damit umgehen", konterte Viktoria.

"Pfft. Frauen"

Joe, der mit Jonathan und Josua an der Bar stand, hatte seinen Blick die Ganze Zeit über nicht von Meg lassen können.

"Ne ist klar, sie ist nett." Josua grinste ihn an.

"Ist sie ja auch."

"Willst du sie um ein Date bitten?"

"Ich weiß nicht."

"Meine Fresse Joe. Mehr als nein sagen kann sie nicht. Also ran an die Frau."

"Ey, Meg, komm mal rüber", rief Jonathan nun und Joe starrte ihn entsetzt an. Meg stand auf, nahm ihr Glas und ging auf die drei zu. Joe wurde leicht nervös und am liebsten hätte er Jonathan, der fies grinsend neben ihm stand, eine reingehauen.

"Was ist los?", wollte Meg wissen.

"Du musst unbedingt die Chicken Wings ala Fatu probieren. Die sind himmlisch." Er nahm einen Teller, griff nach der Grillzange und legte ihr ein paar von den kleinen Hähnchenflügeln drauf. Joe atmete hörbar aus und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

"Wow, die sind gut. Mach mir ruhig noch ein paar drauf." Meg hielt ihm den Teller wieder hin und schnell war er gefüllt. "Danke"

Neben der Bar war ein freier Tisch, an den sie sich jetzt setzte. Josua gab Joe einen Stoß in die Rippen und nickte. "Nun geh schon."

Nervös ging Joe an den Tisch und deutete auf den Stuhl "Darf ich?"

"Ihr seid echt eine große Familie. Da ist sicher immer was los auf den Partys."

"Und das hier ist nur ein Teil davon."

"Wo sind deine beiden Kumpel eigentlich? Euch Drei sieht man doch sonst immer zusammen."

"Jon ist noch bei der Physio und Colby wollte noch einkaufen. Aber ich sehe sie später noch. Heute ist unser Zockerabend", antwortete er grinsend.

"Lass mich raten. Call of Duty. Ryan spielt den Kram auch immer."

"Klar, wir sind ja auch online mit ihm verbunden."

Meg sah ihn an, rollte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann blieb ihr Blick auf ihn haften und sie schluckte kurz. "Kann ich dich mal was fragen, Joe?"

"Klar."

"Hast du Lust, mal mit mir auszugehen."

Er hob grinsend den Kopf. "Ich wollte dich gerade dasselbe fragen."

"Ok, dann warte ich." Sie lehnte sich nach hinten und verschränkte die Arme. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und grinste nun kopfschüttelnd. "Meg, würdest du mit mir ins Kino gehen?"

"Ja, sehr gerne."

"Ok, wie wäre es Montag nach der Show?"

"Ist das nicht zu stressig. Hey, ich möchte nicht, dass du im Kino neben mir einschläfst und schnarchst."

"Mir dir neben mir schlafe ich garantiert nicht ein."

"Hmm, dass könnte ich jetzt auch negativ ansehen. Vielleicht quatsche ich zuviel, sodass du gar nicht einschlafen kannst."

"Hey, so habe ich das nicht gemeint."

"Schon gut. War nur Spass. Also dann steht unsere Verabredung."

Sie lächelte ihm zu und biss beherzt in einen weiteren Chicken Wing.


	7. Chapter 7

"Du gehst mit Joe aus?" Ryan, der auf dem Barhocker in Megs Küche saß, ließ seine weißen Zähne aufblitzen.

"Ja, wir sind irgendwie auf der gleichen Wellenlänge und verstehen uns. Und es ist ja nur Kino."

"Nur Kino! Dunkel, Kuschelig..."

"Ach, du mal wieder. Los, fahr den PC schon mal hoch. Ricardo kommt gleich kurz online."

Noch immer grinsend stand er auf, ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch, der in der Ecke des Wohnzimmers stand und schaltete das Gerät ein. Meg kam mit zwei Tassen Cappucchino aus der Küche, stellte sie neben sich und nahm auf dem Stuhl neben Ryan Platz. Sie öffnete Skype und schon strahlte ein dunkelhaariger Mann sie an.

"Hi Honey, Hi Muscle."

"Hi Rick, alles klar bei euch?" Meg's Augen strahlten, als sie in die Kamera sah.

"Sicher doch. Wie ist das Wetter in Tampa? Wenn ich in zwei Wochen komme, bitte ich um strahlenden Sonnenschein."

"Im Moment so zwanzig Grad und trocken. Ich freu mich schon auf dich. Schade, dass Luisa und Enrique nicht mitkommen."

"Bei uns ist leider noch Schule Honey."

"Und wie sieht es bei dem Großen aus?"

"Alles prima. Ich schicke dir nachher ein aktuelles Foto. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, hier kümmern sich alle drum."

"Hallo Meg", hörten sie den kleinen Enrique schreien, der plötzlich vor dem Bildschirm rumsprang.

"Hi, mein Süßer. Wie geht es dir?" Meg winkte in die Kamera.

"Prima. Guck mal, ich habe einen Zahn verloren." Er kam nah an den Monitor und riss seinen Mund auf.

"Wow, nun siehst du fast aus wie Opa Luigi", kam von Ryan.

"Luisa noch bei der Arbeit?"

"Ja, diese Woche hat sie Mittelschicht. Schau mal, ich habe hier schon einen ganzen Packen." Ricardo fasste neben sich und hielt einen Stapel Briefe in der Hand.

Meg's linke Hand verkrampfte sich auf ihrem Knie und Ryan legte seine Hand über ihre. "Das ist sehr schön." Dabei klang ihre Stimme zerbrechlich.

"Ok, ihr Zwei. Ich muss leider schon wieder Schluss machen. Rique hat noch Boxtraining. Ich melde mich dann."

"Ja, ist gut. Schreib mir sofort eine SMS, wann du ungefähr landest. Hab dich lieb."

"Und ich dich erst." Ricardo warf ihr eine Kusshand zu und winkte noch einmal in die Kamera. Meg starrte weiterhin stumm auf den Bildschirm. Ryan legte seinen Kopf an ihren und zog sie eng an sich.

"Sieben Jahre Muscle. Kann man das glauben?"

"Nein, es fühlt sich immer noch unwirklich an. Aber schön, dass ihr wieder zusammengefunden habt."

"Ja, finde ich auch."

"So, ich glaube, wir müssen langsam los." Ryan zog sie mit sich hoch und griff nach seiner Tasche, die auf dem Sofa lag. Heute fand RAW im Amphitheater statt und Meg machte sich sofort auf den Weg in die Schneiderei, wo Cindy schon dabei war, die Kostüme zu verteilen.

"Hi, Meg", rief Nattie ihr zu, die mit ihrem Ringoutfit vor Cindy stand.

"Hi Nattie. Und passt das Bustier?" Nattie hob die Arme rauf und runter. "Yup, alles sitzt fest."

Sie setzte sich nun auf Meg's Nähtisch und biss in einen Apfel, den sie in der linken Hand hielt. "Was habe ich gehört. Du gehst nachher mit Joe aus?"

"Yepp"

"Aha!", trällerte Nattie.

"Die Betonung deines Aha's gefällt mir gar nicht. Wir gehen nur aus. Ist nichts besonders."

"Natürlich nicht." Nattie stieß mit ihrer Schulter gegen Meg.

"Wir verstehen uns halt gut. Ist das was schlimmes?"

Nattie antwortete nicht, sondern stand auf, grinste sie noch einmal an und verließ den Raum.

"So, haben wir alle Outfits raus?"

"Nein, Joe's Weste und Summer'S Hose hängen noch hier. Summer ist beim Aufwärmen umgeknickt und ist im Sanitätsraum. Und Joe ist sicher zu aufgeregt und hat vergessen seine Weste abzuholen."

"Cindy, nun fang du nicht auch noch an. Gib her, ich bringe ihnen die Sachen."

Sie nahm der lachenden Cindy die Weste aus der Hand und ging zuerst in den Sanitätsraum. Danach ging sie Richtung Locker Room. "Catherine, hast du Joe gesehen?"

Die Blondine sah sie an und deutete hinter sich. "Er war eben hinten links in der Ecke Meg."

"Danke."

Joe dehnte gerade seine Beine, als Meg auf ihn zukam. "Oh, hi Meg."

"Hast du nicht was vergessen?" Sie stand über ihm und sah ihn an. Er ließ seinen Blick über sie schweifen und biss hart auf. Meg trug eine knallenge schwarze Jeans, dazu ein schwarz weiß gestreiftes Oberteil und hohe Schuhe.

"Was?"

"Ok, die Damen würden sich freuen, wenn du heute oben ohne die Arena betrittst." Sie wedelte mit der Weste vor ihm rum.

"Verdammt. Die habe ich tatsächlich vergessen. Danke" Als er ihr die Weste abnahm, berührte er dabei kurz ihre Hand. "Wir sehen uns dann nachher?"

"Sicherlich." Und schon machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt.

xxxxxxxxx

Meg hatte die Show mit Cindy am Bildschirm verfolgt und stand nun nervös draußen in der großen Halle Sie tippelte mit ihren Füssen hin und her und bereute es schon, dass sie die High Heels und nicht ihre Sneaker angezogen hatte. Ihr Hals wurde stocktrocken, als Joe mit Jon und Colby aus der Umkleide in ihre Richtung kamen. Jon war als Erstes bei Meg, baute sich vor ihr auf und grinste sie an.

"So, hier die Regeln Fräulein. Kein Fummeln und kein Knutschen. Und um Mitternacht ist Zapfenstreich. Da liegt ihr in euren Betten." Dann kam er nah an ihr Ohr. "Ihr entscheidet, ob jeder in seinem."

Meg holte aus und Jon verspürte einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. "Du bist so ein Arsch."

"Viel Spaß, ihr Zwei", kam von Colby und klatschte Joe ab. Jon zwinkerte ihr noch einmal zu und sah den beiden dann hinterher.

Im Kino angekommen, schauten sie zuerst einmal auf der Leinwand, welche Filme überhaupt liefen. Schlussendlich entschieden sie sich für Guardian of the Galaxy, wo auch Dave Bautista mitspielte.

"So sehe ich Dave wenigstens mal in Action", meinte Joe und bezahlte an der Kasse für die Eintrittskarten. An der Erfrischungstheke bestellten sie dann Popcorn und Cola. Wieder wollte Joe sein Geld zücken, doch Meg umfasste sein Handgelenk und schüttelte den Kopf. "Kommt gar nicht in Frage. Ich bin dran."

"Aber..."

"Kein Aber." Sie warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu und er kapitulierte. Mit Popcorn und Getränken in der Hand, betraten sie das Kino und setzten sich in die Oberste Reihe. Da sie relativ spät dran waren, hatten sie die Werbung verpasst und der Film fing auch schon an. Schnell legten sie ihre Jacken über die Armlehnen und lehnten sich zurück. Meg's Hand lag die meiste Zeit auf ihrem Knie und ihr Zeigefinger spielte mit ihrem Ring, den sie am Ringfinger trug. Joe hatte sie eine ganze Weile dabei beobachtet und nun berührte er mit seiner Hand sanft ihre und drehte an dem Ring. Meg durchfuhr ein Schauer, als sie seinen Atem an ihrem Ohr spürte. "Das ist ein sehr schöner Ring? Hat der eine besondere Bedeutung?"

"Ja, hat er", antwortete sie kurz und hob ihren Kopf, sodass sie ihm in die Augen schauen konnte. Joe's Hand fuhr leicht über ihre Schläfe, um ihr eine Strähne hinter das Ohr zu legen. Meg hielt die Luft an, denn schon lange war ihr ein Mann nicht mehr so nahe gewesen. Im letzten Jahr hatte sie sich auf ein paar Dates eingelassen, doch immer, wenn ein Mann ihr zu Nahe gekommen war, hatte sie reißaus genomen. Doch jetzt, wo sie hier mit Joe sass, ihn so nah bei sich hatte, verspürte sie diesen Drang nicht. Sie schloss ihre Augen und atmete tief ein und aus. Erst als sie seine Lippen auf die ihren spürte, blinzelte sie kurz auf. Er hatte seine Hand um ihren Hinterkopf gelegt und zog sie jetzt näher an sich heran. Mit der Zunge leckte er sanft ihre Unterlippe entlang und Meg schob mit ihrer Zunge seine Zähne auseinander, um seine Mundhöhle zu erobern. Sie spürte, wie die Hitze durch ihren Körper ging, und ließ sich vollständig in seine Arme fallen. Als sie den Kuss wieder löste, ging sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen leicht über seine Lippen.

"Uns könnte jemand sehen?"

"Egal", hauchte er und küsste sanft ihren Hals.

"Es könnte aber auch die Presse sein. Zur Zeit bist du Single, vergiss das nicht. Du willst doch deine Fans nicht enttäuschen."

Sie beugte sich noch einmal kurz vor und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf. Joe fiel in den seinen Sitz zurück und ließ die Luft aus den Lungen. "Manchmal nervt dieses Bekannt sein doch."

Meg prustete ein Lachen aus. "Du wusstest, worauf du dich einläßt."

"Hm"

Sie legte ihre rechte Hand auf seinem Knie ab und griff mit der linken in die Popcornschale. Joe schüttelte lachend den Kopf und umschloss nun ihre schlanken Finger mit den seinen. Während Meg auf die Leinwand starrte, konnte Joe seine Augen kaum noch von ihr abwenden.

Als sie nach dem Film den Saal schlussendlich verließen und in das Foyer traten, stand ein Gruppe Jugendlicher seitlich von ihnen und fing sofort an zu tuscheln. Meg spürte die Blicke und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ein junge Mann kam auf sie zu fragte Joe nach einem Foto. Nachdem die anderen sahen, dass Joe ohne zu zögern zustimmte, war er von Leuten umzingelt.

"Ist das ihre Freundin Mr. Reigns?", wollte eines der Mädchen jetzt wissen. Joe warf Meg fast einen verzweifelten Blick zu und sie musste erneut schmunzeln.

"Sue, du siehst doch, dass die Frau einen Ehering trägt. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie so doof ist, sich mit einem Star erwischen zu lassen", meinte einer der Anwesenden Jungs.

Joe, der gerade ein weiteres Autogramm schrieb, sah auf Megs Hand. Tatsächlich wurde ihm jetzt bewusst, dass Meg einen Ehering am Finger trug. Warum hatte sie sich auf die Verabredung eingelassen, wenn sie einen Mann hatte. Wieso hatte er sie küssen dürfen? Die Gruppe verabschiedete sich von ihnen und schweigend gingen er und Meg zu seinem Wagen.


	8. Chapter 8

"Bist du endlich fertig?", schrie Ryan.

"Noch zwei Minuten", rief Meg aus dem Badezimmer zurück und setzte den Mascara an. Sie sah noch einmal in den Spiegel und ging dann zu Ryan, der in ihrem Wohnzimmer auf dem Sessel saß.

"Frau braucht halt was länger."

"Jaja. Los, komm jetzt."

Meg gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf und schubste ihn lachend Richtung Türe. Marc Calaway, der heute seinen Fünfzigsten Geburtstag feierte hatte zu diesem Anlaß die gesamte WWE eingeladen. Als sie das riesige Anwesen betraten, tummelten sich dort schon etliche Leute und die beiden mussten sich erst einmal zum Geburtstagskind vorkämpfen.

"Ich wünsche dir Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Marc." Meg umarmte den Hünen von Mann und überreichte ihm ihr Geschenk. Dann begrüßte sie Marcs' Frau Michelle, die mit einem Sekttablett durch die Reihen ging und stellte sich mit ihrem Glas zu Colby.

"Man kann sich gar nicht vorstellen, dass der Alte Haudegen schon fünfzig ist", meinte Colby.

"Denkst du, er wird noch mal in den Ring zurückkommen?"

"Keine Ahnung, aber wünschen würde ich es mir. Hallo, so ein Undertaker muss mit einem Knall gehen."

Meg lachte laut auf. "Ja, da hast du recht."

"Hallo Schneiderlein, gut siehst du aus", hörte sie Jon's Stimme hinter sich und drehte sich um. Er sah auf sie herab und hob den Daumen. Neben ihm stand Joe, der lachend den Kopf schüttelte. Er beugte sich zur ihr runter und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sofort stieg ihre Nervosität und ihre Hände wurden feucht.

"Ich muss sagen, er hat recht. Du siehst toll aus."

"Das ihr Kerle immer so schleimen müsst. Aber Danke. Hey, wie waren deine Promotermine in Pensacola?"

"Sehr gut. Sorry, dass ich dir nur eine SMS geschrieben habe. Aber Paul hat die Termine spontan gemacht, sodass ich dir leider nicht persönlich Bescheid sagen konnte."

Jon sah seinen Freund an und wusste dass er log. Immer wenn er log, fuhr er sich mit den Fingern durch seinen Bart, was er sonst nie tat.

"Ist ja nicht schlimm. Jetzt bist du ja wieder da", entgegnete Meg mit einem Lächeln.

"Tanz du mit mir Schneiderlein?" Jon stellte sich vor sie und machte mit seiner Hüfte kreisende Bewegungen. Meg lachte und nahm die von ihm gereichte Hand.

Sie betraten die gefüllte Tanzfläche und bewegten sich langsam zur Musik.

"Du bist so ein Trottel Jon."

"Aber ich bin der Liebste Trottel."

"Kann ich nicht leugnen."

"Ich bin froh, dass wir Freunde sind. Nach der Backpfeife habe ich echt geglaubt, dass ich verschissen habe."

"Ich befürchtete, dass ich da sehr über reagiert habe. Aber ich habe schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht und bin da sehr vorsichtig."

"So schlimm?"

"Hmmm."

Er drehte sie jetzt schwungvoll im Kreis. "Ok, lassen wir das Thema. Ich möchte dich noch in meinem Arm halten, solange es geht. Denn ich glaube, dass ich mich gleich vom Acker machen darf."

"Wie meinst du das?" Bevor er antworten konnte, tippte Joe ihn an der Schulter an. "Darf ich übernehmen?"

Jon zwinkerte ihr kurz zu und legte dann ihre Hand in die von Joe. "Klar, Kumpel. Danke für den Tanz Schneiderlein. Viel Spass."

Meg's Wangen fingen an zu Glühen, als Joe's warme Hand ihre umschloss. Als sie den Kopf hob und auf seine Augen traf, lächelte er sie an. Seine Hand rutschte bis zu ihrer Hüfte und er zog sie ein wenig enger an sich heran. Die beiden schauten sich nur an und hatten alles um sich herum ausgeschaltetet.

Ryan, der mit Wade an der Bar stand, beobachtete die beiden. "Er wird gut auf sie aufpassen", kam von Wade.

"Darüber mache ich mir keine Sorgen. Mich graut es eher vor nächster Woche."

"Hast du ihr den Brief schon gegeben?"

"Ja natürlich."

Die Band hörte nun auf zu spielen und riesengroße Torte wurde in den Raum gefahren, die mit kleinen leuchtenden Fontänen bestückt war. Man stimmte jetzt ein Geburtstagslied für Mark an und er pustete die Kerzen auf der Torte aus. Freudestrahlend und sichtlich bewegt zog er seine Frau in die Arme und küsste sie liebevoll.

"Magst du auch ein Stück von der Torte?" Joe, der noch immer Megs Hand hielt, sah sie an und machte eine nickende Kopfbewegung.

"Nein, ich bin nicht so für Süsses. Lass uns lieber das Buffett stürmen."

"Ok, bin dabei" Sie gingen zu der riesigen Tafel, füllten ihre Teller und setzten sich an einen freien Tisch. Michelle kam erneut an ihren Tisch und stellte ihnen ein Glas Sekt hin.

"Ich glaube, Ryan hat ihr erzählt, dass ich Sekt nicht vertrage. Noch zwei davon und ich stehe auf dem Tisch."

Joe lachte laut auf. "Ok, dann hole ich dir gleich noch welche. Das Spektakel will ich sehen."

"Untersteh dich." Sie hob das Glas und stieß mit ihm an.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Colby, hast du Ryan gesehen?" Joe sah seinen Freund an, der mit Naomi und TJ an der Bar stand.

"Der ist draußen auf der Veranda und unterhält sich mit Danielle."

Joe ging durch die große Flügeltüre auf die Veranda und sah Ryan mit Danielle auf einer Bank sitzen. "Hallo, ihr Zwei."

"Hi Joe."

"Ryan, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich Meg gerne nach Hause fahren. Sie hat leichte Gleichgewichtsprobleme."

"Oh, zuviel Sekt, huh?"

"Sieht so aus. Ich soll dir die Autoschlüssel geben."

"Danke dir."

"Viel Spass noch, ihr Zwei." Er zwinkerte Danielle kurz zu, die daraufhin leicht rote Wangen bekam.

Meg stand schon mit ihrer Jacke im Flur und verabschiedete sich gerade von Mark, als Joe neben sie trat. "Du brauchst mich nicht extra fahren. Ich kann mir auch ein Taxí nehmen."

"Nein, ich fahre dich."

Joe drückte Mark und Michelle an sich, hakte sich dann bei Meg unter und brachte sie zu seinem Wagen.

"Die Party war echt super. Michelle hat sich aber echt etwas einfallen lassen."

"Ja, finde ich auch. Mark hat echt ein Glück mit ihr."

"War Ryan eben immer noch mit Danielle draußen?"

"Yup"

"Ich glaube, er mag sie", kam kichernd von ihr.

"Das beruht aber auf Gegenseitigkeit. Sie hat ihn regelrecht angehimmelt. "

Als er vor Meg's Haus parkte, sprang er aus dem Wagen und hielt ihr Türe auf. Sie stieg aus dem Auto und griff kurz an seinen Arm, um sich festzuhalten. "Sorry, aber der Sekt hatte es echt in sich."

"Schaffst du es alleine?", wollte er mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht wissen.

"Klar, ich bin schon ein großes Mädchen." Joe stand nah vor ihr und sie drückte ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Mundwinkel. "Danke fürs Heim fahren."

Tief sah Joe ihr in die Augen. "Gerne"

Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Hüfte und zog sie an sich. Seine Lippen trafen hart die ihren und Meg keuchte leicht auf. Sie umfasste ihn und lehnte sich gegen den Wagen. Als seine Zunge ihre Mundhöhle eroberte, ging ein Zittern durch ihren Körper. Ihre Zungen spielten miteinander und Meg spürte deutlich seine Erregung an ihrer Mitte, worauf sie ihn noch ein Stückchen näher an sich heranzog.

"Ich sollte fahren", hauchte er. Er löste sich von ihr und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Noch einmal drückte er ihr kurz einen Kuss auf die Lippen und ging dann ums Auto herum. Meg bewegte sich langsam auf die Haustüre zu und suchte in ihrer Handtasche zittrig nach dem Schlüssel. Noch immer spürte sie seinen Geschmack in ihrer Mundhöhle und ein angenehmes Ziehen machte sich in ihrem Unterleib breit. Sie drehte sich noch einmal um, und kurz erschrak sie, denn Joe kam mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zu. Bevor sie noch reagieren konnte, hatte er sie gegen die Wand gedrückt und spürte seine Lippen. Ohne sich von ihm zu lösen, schaffte sie es, die Türe zu öffnen und zog ihn hinter sich ins Haus.

Die Wärme der Sonne brannte am nächsten Morgen in Meg's Gesicht und sie öffnete die Augen. Sie spürte Joe's Haare und sah, dass er noch tief schlummerte. Sein rechtes Bein lag quer über ihren Oberschenkeln, als hätte er Angst, dass sie weglaufen würde. Mit den Fingerspitzen legte sie ihm ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und legte ihre Hand auf seiner Brust ab.

"Morgen", grummelte er.

"Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht wecken?"

"Hast du nicht." Er rutschte ein wenig höher und küsste sie sanft auf den Mundwinkel.

"Kaffee?"

"Hmmm", murmelte er und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter.

Meg schob die Bettdecke von sich und wollte gerade ein Bein aus dem Bett heben, da zog er sie am Arm wieder zu sich. Mit Schwung war er über ihr und drückte ihr erneut seine Lippen auf. Mit der Zunge wanderte er jetzt bis zu ihrem Schlüsselbein und leckte leicht daran.

"Mr. Anoai, sie wissen, dass sie in einer Stunde zum Training müssen", stöhnte sie leicht auf.

Sein Kopf plumpste nun auf ihre Brust. "Erinnere mich doch nicht dran."

Sie zog ihn an den Haaren zu sich hoch. "Aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben." Dann wand sie sich unter ihn weg und sprang lachend aus dem Bett. Joe blickte ihr sehnsüchtig hinterher und stand widerwillig auf, um ins Bad zu gehen. Als er die Küche betrat stand Meg nur in Slip und Tanktop bekleidet mit dem Rücken zu ihm und schnitt Obst klein. Er stellte sich hinter sie, legte seine Hände auf ihren Hüften ab und schaute ihr über die Schulter. "Sieht gut aus."

"Magst du?" Sie hielt ihm ein Stück Birne vor den Mund.

"Ich meinte eigentlich dich", raunte er.

Sie drehte sich ihm zu. "Hör mal Mister. Sie sollten schleunigst machen, dass sie nach Hause kommen, um ihre Trainingssachen zu packen. Sonst meckert der Boss."

Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. "Ich glaube, so kann ich da nicht erscheinen."

Meg senkte ihren Kopf und sah deutlich die Erregung in seiner Boxer. "Männer!"

"Sorry, du kannst aber auch nicht einfach so halb nackt in der Küche rumstehen."

"In meiner Küche kann ich sogar nackt rumstehen. Soll ich?", säuselte sie und erhielt als Antwort ein Knurren. Joe packte sie, setzte sie weiter rechts auf der Arbeitsplatte und stahl sich zwischen ihre Beine.


	9. Chapter 9

Zwei Tage später stand Meg in der Schneiderei und räumte die gelieferten Stoffe in den Schrank, die sie vor einer Woche mit Steph zusammen ausgesucht hatte. Zur Zeit war sie Nachmittags alleine, da Cindy so schnell wie möglich die Ausbildung beenden wollte. Steph hatte sie darin unterstützt, weitere Kurse in der Designerschule zu belegen und hatte ihr zugesagt, sie sofort fest einzustellen, wenn ihre Prüfung abgeschlossen war. Ihr Handy summte auf und sie griff in ihre Hosentasche. Sie sah den Absender und ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen.

\- NY ist so langweilig. Vermiss dich -

\- Du wirst es überleben. Morgen hast du es geschafft. -

\- Kann kaum erwarten dich zu sehen. Weiß gar nicht mehr, wie du aussiehst. -

\- Hmm. Stehe gerade nackt in der Küche und schneide Gemüse -

\- Lass das sein -

\- Warum? Oh ja, verstehe. Boxer wird zu eng -

\- Du bist ein Biest -

\- Danke für das Kompliment Mister -

"Ich glaube, du flunkerst mich an. Du bist ganz sicher angezogen -

"Meinst du -

"Ja, aber das ist auch nett anzusehen", tönte Joe's Stimme hinter ihr.

Sie drehte sich mit einem Grinsen um und sah ihn im Türrahmen stehen. Er war mit einigen der Jungs zu Presseterminen in New York gewesen, weswegen sie sich nach ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht zwei Tage nicht gesehen hatten. Langsam stieg Meg von der Trittleiter und ging auf ihn zu.

"Hey", kam leise von ihr.

"Auch Hey." Er schloss mit dem Fuß die Türe hinter sich und zog sie mit dem rechten Arm an sich heran. Seine Lippen legten sich auf ihre und die Anspannung, die sie noch vor fünf Sekunden gespürt hatte, fiel von ihr ab.

"Ihr seid doch früher zurück?"

"Wie du siehst", hauchte er und küsste sanft ihren Hals. "Aber ich leider gleich sofort wieder los. Paul hat noch eine Autogrammstunde in einem Sportgeschäft angesetzt. Ich konnte aber nicht fahre, ohne dich vorher noch zu sehen."

Sie sah zu ihm hinauf und fuhr mit den Fingern seine Lippen entlang. "Lieb von dir. Aber mit Lipgloss kommt das bei den Frauen nicht gut an."

Er leckte sich über die Lippen und schmunzelte. "Hey, so nehme ich was von dir mit. Sehen wir uns heute? Nur wenn du Zeit hast natürlich?"

"Gerne."

"Ok, ich schätze mal, dass du vor mir Feierabend hast. Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns um Acht im Ricks treffen", schlug er vor.

Meg nickte und jetzt war sie es, die ihn an sich zog und küsste. Er spielte mit einer Haarsträhne, die ihr von den Schultern hing und nickte.

"Ok, dann bis nachher."

Widerwillig ließ er sie jetzt los und wollte aus dem Raum, als Wade ihm entgegenkam. Kurz begrüßte er ihn und ging dann den Flur entlang zum Ausgang.

"Joe ist wieder da", trällerte Wade und grinste Meg ins Gesicht.

"Hmmm"

Mit einem Satz sprang er auf den Nähtisch und sah sie nun schelmisch an, während er mit den Fingern durch seinen Bart fuhr.

"Was läuft da jetzt konkret zwischen euch? Los, raus mit der Sprache."

"Wir gehen nachher essen."

"Ey Tolken, jetzt weiß ich aber immer noch nicht, was läuft."

"Weiß ich selber nicht genau. Ich glaube, wir lassen es einfach auf uns zukommen."

"Boah, bei dir wäre jedes Staatsgeheimnis sicher", stöhnte Wade auf und schlug ihr gegen die Oberschenkel.

"Verdammt Wade, ich bin total durcheinander."

Wade zog sie in seine Arme und hielt sie einfach nur fest.

Um zehn nach Acht betrat Meg das Ricks und ließ sich von einem Kellner zum Tisch führen, wo Joe schon auf sie wartete. Er sprang auf und begrüßte sie mit einem Kuss auf die Wange.

"Sorry für die Verspätung, aber Steph kam noch mit einigen Damen der NXT, damit ich ihre neuen Outfits abstecke. Ashley und Pamela."

"Ja, die beiden sollen demnächst in die Main Events. Ashley ist die Tochter von Ric Flair."

"Ok, wusste ich gar nicht. Auf jeden Fall sind beide sehr nett."

"Ich habe wirklich schon gedacht, du versetzt mich."

Sie griff über den Tisch und nahm seine Hand. "Wie käme ich dazu. Los erzähl, wie war New York."

"New York selber ist klasse. Wir waren ja schon ein paarmal dort. Aber die Pressetermine sind irgendwie immer dasselbe. Und was gibt es hier neues? Habe ich was verpasst?"

"Lass mich überlegen. Jon hat seinen Endgegner gefunden. Gegen Josie hat er keine Chance."

Joe lachte auf. "Jon und Josie. Die Zwei haben sich gesucht und gefunden."

"Das war wirklich ein Bild für die Götter, als die beiden hinter dem Center auf der Wiese lagen. Dieser kleine Hund auf diesem Riesen von Kerl. Jon hat die Arme aber auch aufgedreht. Bryan und Brie konnten sie kaum beruhigen."

Joe spielte mit dem Ring an ihrem Finger und sah immer wieder auf ihn. Er hatte den Drang, Meg darauf anzusprechen, aber der Kellner kam an ihren Tisch und reichte ihnen die Speisekarten. Nach ein paar Minuten hatten sie ihre Menüs ausgewählt und bestellten zusätzlich eine Flasche Rotwein.

"Ich habe dich vermisst." Joe nahm wieder ihre Hand, hob sie in Richtung Mund und küsste ihre Finger.

"Ich dich auch. Wow, es waren nur zwei Tage." Meg ließ sich gegen die Stuhllehne fallen.

"Hey, es waren zwei lange Tage."

"Spinner."

Nachdem ihnen das Essen gebracht wurde, redeten sie währenddessen über belanglose Themen. Immer wieder suchte Joe ihre Nähe und berührte unter dem Tisch leicht ihr Knie oder war mit ihrer Hand beschäftigt. Meg erwähnte irgendwann nebenbei, dass sie in der nächsten Woche drei Tage frei habe und er horchte auf.

"Hey, hättest du nicht Lust mich nach Pensacola zu begleiten."

"Tut mir leid, aber ich bin leider schon verplant Joe."

"Ok, dann ein anderes Mal?"

"Sehr gerne."

"Und was machen wir jetzt mit dem angebrochenen Abend?"

"Lass uns mal überlegen. Kino fällt flach." Sie zwinkerte ihm leicht zu und er beugte sich zu ihr nach vorne.

"Bitte einen Ort, wo ich dich ungestört küssen kann, ohne das ich Angst haben muss, dass die Presse erscheint."

"Das wird schwer. Also zu mir oder zu dir?"

"Zu mir. Da ist näher", antwortete er und winkte nach dem Kellner.

Meg war Joe in ihrem Wagen gefolgt und hielt jetzt vor dem Haus, wo er ein kleines Appartement bewohnte. Sie fuhren mit dem Aufzug in den Siebten Stock und Joe schloss seine Haustüre auf.

"Komm rein. Ist nichts besonderes. Klein aber fein."

Meg bewegte sich durch die Wohnung und blieb vor dem großen Fenster im Wohnzimmer stehen. "Es gefällt mir. Die Aussicht ist traumhaft."

Er erschien hinter ihr, legte seine Hände um ihre Mitte und legte den Kopf auf ihrer rechten Schulter ab. Meg spürte seinen kratzigen Bart an ihrer Wange und ein wohliges Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit. Langsam drehte sie sich in seinen Armen um und schlang ihre um seinen Hals. Joe hob sie spielend hoch und presste seinen Lippen auf ihren Mund. Bereitwillig öffnete Meg leicht ihre Lippen und ließ ihn in ihre Mundhöhle eintauchen. Joe bewegte sich rückwärts, ließ sich auf seine Couch sinken, sodass sie nun auf ihm saß. Meg löste sich von ihm und begann ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen und streifte sie sich von ihren Schultern. Joe zog die Luft ein, schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille, während er mit der anderen ihre Haare hinter den Nacken legte. Seine Zunge machte sich auf Wanderschaft und glitt vom Hals runter zum Bündchen ihres BH's. Mit Druck schob er ihn hoch und umschloß ihr Brust, worauf Meg leicht aufstöhnte.

"Geht's dir gut?" Sie hörte ein leises rauchiges Lachen.

"Könnte besser sein", antwortete sie und erhöhte mit ihrem Unterleib den Druck auf seine Männlichkeit, die sie deutlich spüren konnte.

"Fuck", knurrte er und nun war es Meg, die lachte.

Joe lag mit dem Kopf auf ihrem Bauch und noch immer hob sich seine Brust im schnellen Tempo auf und ab.

"Wie geht es weiter?", kam jetzt leise von ihr.

Er hob den Kopf und sah sie an.

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Na mit uns. Hör mal, ich bin in solchen Beziehungsdingen nicht sehr gut. Ich bin in den letzten Jahren ziemlich derb verletzt worden..."

Sanft legte er ihr einen Finger auf den Mund. "Meg, wir lassen die Sache einfach langsam angehen ok? Dann werden wir sehen, wie es sich entwickelt. Du sollst wissen, dass ich mich total in dich verschossen habe. Außerdem bin ich in solchen Beziehungsdingen auch nicht so gut." Jetzt grinste er sie an und Meg schlug ihn mit der Faust auf die Schulter.

"Du bist ein Blödmann", meinte sie lachend.


	10. Chapter 10

Joe war mit Jon aus der Umkleide getreten und bewegte sich auf die Türe zur Schneiderei zu. In einer Stunde hatte er seinen Auftritt, doch er wollte Meg vorher noch einmal sehen. Meg , die mit Ryan und Cindy in ihren Räumen saß, steckte sich gerade ein Stück Banane in den Mund, als ihr Handy klingelte. Kurz schaute sie auf das Display, kaute schneller und bekam wie immer dieses Strahlen in den Augen, wenn er anrief.

"Hi Ric, wie geht es dir?" Sie fuhr sich durch die Haare und ließ sich gegen die Stuhllehne fallen. "Du kommst schon einen Tag früher. Super, da freue ich mich aber sehr drüber. Nein, du wirst dir kein Hotelzimmer nehmen, du schläfst natürlich bei mir. Gut, ich bin dann morgen gegen Eins am Flughafen. Lieb dich."

Joe hatte die Hand an der Türklinke und drückte sie jetzt fest zu. Tief holte er Luft, ließ sie dan los und ging wortlos weiter. Jon sah ihm verwirrt hinterher und folgte ihm.

"Das war Ricardo. Er kommt schon morgen", sagte Meg und Ryan strahlte nun ebenso wie sie.

"Wer ist Ricardo?", wollte Cindy wissen.

"Mein Mann...also eher gesagt mein Exmann", warf Meg schnell ein, als sie Cindys verdutztes Gesicht sah.

"Das hört sich aber so an, als würdet ihr euch noch prima verstehen."

"Ja, tun wir. Er war und wird immer mein bester Freund sein."

Joe stiess die Türe zum Backstagebereich auf, zog sich sein Shirt über den Kopf und warf es auf die Bank, die rechts an der Wans stand.. Er setzte sich, stützte seine Arme auf den Knien ab und senkte den Kopf.

"Hey, Bro, was ist los mit dir", wollte Jon wissen, der nun neben ihm stand.

"Nichts! Alles gut", knurrte Joe,

"Klar, alles gut." Er setzte sich neben seinen Freund und hutzte ihn mit seiner Schulter an.

"Ich glaube, Meg spielt mit mir."

"Kannst du mal deutlicher werden."

"Verdammt, es hätte mir nach dem Kino schon klar sein müssen. Der Ring", murmelte er.

"Hallo! Bahnhof!" Jon hob beide Hände in die Luft.

"Ach Fuck. Meg trägt einen Ehering und ihr habt doch eben gehört, dass sie wohl mit einem Mann telefoniert hat."

"Hey, warte mal. Ich kann mir aber nicht vorstellen, dass Ryan sie dabei unterstützen würde, wenn sie ihren Ehemann betrügt, falls es wirklich so sein sollte das sie einen hat. Seid ihr nicht für morgen verabredet?"

"Yup"

"Dann warte doch erst mal ab."

"Vielleicht hast du recht. Los, aufwärmen ist angesagt."

Nach dem Kampf betrat Joe nassgeschwitzt die Umkleide, wo Colby und Joe schon auf ihn warteten.

"Los, ab unter die Dusche mit dir. Ich habe Hunger", kam sofort von Jon, der noch dabei war seine Sachen in die Tasche zu packen.

"Jaja, Alter Mann ist kein D-Zug." Joe streifte sich die Weste vom Körper und warf sein Shirt in seinen Rucksack. Er wollte gerade aufstehen, als sein Handy summte.

\- Hi Mister. Wollte dich eigentlich noch antreffen, aber musste Cindy zur Abendschule fahren, da ihr Auto gestreikt hat -

Er drückte auf antworten und tippte auf die Tastatur.

\- Schade, hätte mich gefreut -

\- Muss unsere Verabredung morgen leider absagen. Mein Besuch kommt schon einen Tag früher. -

Joe fasste sich durch die Haare und seufzte leise auf.

\- Kein Problem -

\- Nicht böse sein Ok. Wir holen das auf alle Fälle nach. Wie wäre es, wenn du übermorgen zum Essen kommst -

Doch anstatt zu antworten, reichte er Jon sein Handy und stand auf. "Siehst du, ich hatte doch recht."

Jon las die SMS und zuckte auf, als Joe mit wollter Wucht gegen den Abfalleimer trat, der im Raum stand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi Honey", begrüßte sie Ricardo am nächsten Tag und zog sie an sich. Sie sah ihm strahlend ins Gesicht und strich ihm seinen Pony nach links.

"Hey, du hast zugelegt. Steht dir gut."

Arm im Arm verließen sie den Flughafen, stiegen in Meg's Wagen und fuhren zu ihrer Wohnung, wo sie schon von Ryan, Wade und Viktoria erwartet wurden.

"Hey Muscle. Lass dich drücken", rief Ricardo und umarmte ihn. Er zog seine Jacke aus und sah sich in Meg's Wohnung um. Vor dem Wohnzimmerschrank blieb er stehen, berührte mit zwei Fingern seine Lippen und führte sie dann auf eines der Bilder, die dort standen. Meg, die mit dem Kaffee aus der Küche kam, betrachtete die Szene mit einem Lächeln.

"Wie war eigentlich deine Verabredung mit diesem Joe?", wollte Ricardo jetzt wissen, als er sich setzte. Nun richteten sich auch die Blick der anderen drei auf sie.

"Schön", antwortete sie knapp.

"Schön? Ist das alles? Wir wollen Einzelheiten", stöhnte Viktoria.

"Wir haben uns den Film angesehen und sind danach von Fans belagert worden."

"Das war alles?"

"Ganz sicher nicht. Die Stelle zwischen Film und Belagerung fehlt und das will sie uns anscheinend nicht erzählen." Ricardo schmunzelte sie an. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, jedoch mit einem Glanz in den Augen, den alle Anwesenden wahrnahmen, führte Meg die Gabel zum Mund.

Nachdem die fünf einen netten Nachmittag zusammen vebracht hatten, fuhren Meg und Ricardo zum Strand, um spazieren zu gehen. Wade, Ryan und Viktoria machten sich zum Training auf ins Center.

"Es ist schön, dass du extra hergekommen bist", kam leise von Meg, als sie nebeneinander herliefen.

"Das ist doch selbstverständlich."

Ricardo griff nach ihrer Hand, denn er wusste, dass Meg's seine Nähe jetzt brauchte. Sie bummelten noch eine Weile die Strandpromenade entlang und ließen sich irgendwann in den weichen Sand fallen, wo Ricardo sie zwischen seine Beine zog. Eine Zeitlang starrten sie stumm in den Himmel und beobachteten die untergehende Sonne. Dabei strich er ihr immer wieder liebevoll über die Haare und Meg genoss seine Berührungen. Sie konnte sich ein Leben ohne Ricardo nicht vorstellen. Vor ein paar Jahren dachte sie, dass sie ihn für immer verloren hätte und sie war in ein tiefes dunkles Loch gestürzt. Aber er und vor allem Luisa hatten sie wieder dort rausgeholt.

xxxxxxxx

Joe und Colby liefen schwer keuchend an der Strandpromeade nebeneinander her. Joe's Lungen brannten, doch er wollte sein heute gesetzes Ziel schaffen. Schon den ganzen Tag hatte er diese innere Unruhe in sich und er dachte, dass er sie durch hartes Training loswerden würde. Er hatte seine Kopfhörer auf den Ohren, aus denen laut Linkin Park dröhnte. Colby wusste, dass Joe's Gedanken sich um Meg drehten, also lief er stumm neben ihm her. Joe's Kehle schnürte sich zu, als er sie erkannte und sein Herz schlug plötzlich zehn Takte schneller. Der Strand war noch gut besucht, doch sie würde er unter hunderten von Leuten erkennen. Meg, die engumschlungen mit einem dunkelhaarigen Mann im Sand saß. Seine Hand zu einer Faust geballt, drehte er seinen Kopf Richtung Wasser, als sie die beiden fast erreicht hatten.

"Hey, ist das Meg da vorne?", kam von Colby, der ihn anstubste und in sein Gesicht sah.

"Lauf weiter Colby", fauchte er.

Meg sah die Zwei nun ebenfalls, winkte ihnen zu und stand sofort auf. Freudestrahlend ging sie in ihre Richtung, doch Joe sah sie nur kurz an und lief an ihr vorbei. Colby hob entschuldigend die Schultern und rannte hinter ihm her. Sie sah den beiden nach und drehte sich wieder Ricardo zu, der noch immer im Sand saß.

"Alles ok Meg?" Ricardo sah sofort, dass mit ihr etwas nicht stimmte, als sie sich wieder in den Sand setzte. Noch immer folgte sie den beiden Männern mit ihrem Blick und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Ricardo zählte eins und eins zusammen und seufzte auf.

"War das Joe, Meg?"

"Hmmm" Meg fuhr mit der Hand durch den Sand, um ihn dann durch ihre Finger rieseln zu lassen.

"Du hast ihm nichts erzählt oder?"

"Nein, warum auch."

"Meg, wie glaubst du fühlt er sich jetzt. Er sieht dich hier mit einem anderen Mann sitzen. Engumschlungen. Ich kann mich noch gut an Luisa's erstes Mal erinnern. Für sie war es auch sehr schwer. Meg, wenn du etwas für ihn empfindest, sollte er es schon wissen. Es ist ja nichts schlimmes."

Meg nickte leicht. "Ich glaube, du hast recht."

Als sie am nächsten Morgen mit Ricardo gefrühstückt hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit. Sie lief durch die Trainingshalle, da sie hoffte, Joe zu erblicken, doch er war nirgendwo zu sehen. An ihrem Arbeitsplatz angekommen, holte sie ihr Handy hervor.

\- Hi Mister. Würde gerne mit dir reden. Meldest du dich, wenn du im Center bist. Meg -

Bis zum Mittag hatte sie keine Zeit, sich weiterhin Gedanken um ihn zu machen, da Ashley und Pamela zur Anprobe kamen und Ettore's neuer Mantel für den heutigen Abend fertig werden musste. So entschloss sie beim Mittagessen die Gelegenheit ergreifen, um mit ihm zu reden. Gutgelaunt betrat sie die Kantine, doch auch hier war von Joe keine Spur zu sehen. Sie holte sich einen Salat von der Theke und setzte sich zu Ryan, Jon und Eva.

"Ist Joe heute nicht im Haus, Jon?" Fragend sah sie ihn an.

"Natürlich Schneiderlein. Schon seid heute morgen."

"Gut, danke." Mit erhöhtem Tempo aß sie zu Ende, stellte das Tablett weg und ging dann in die Trainingshalle, wo sie Joe mit seinen Kopfhörern auf der Hantelbank sah.

"Hey Meg, darf ich dir Alanna vorstellen?", rief Randy, der im Trainingsring lag und sie ging zuerst zu ihm rüber. Er lag mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden und Alanna saß auf ihm.

"Hallo Alanna, ich bin Meg. Meine Güte, du bist aber stark. Mach weiter so, dann kriegst du ein Match gegen deinen Dad."

Das Kleine Mädchen hob beide Hände und hielt sie in die Luft.

"Und wer ist die Kleine Dame?"

"Zoe, eine Schulfreundin von Alanna. Zoe ist sehr scheu und braucht immer eine Weile", beschrieb Randy das rothaarige Mädchen, welches in der Ringecke stand. Meg sah zu der Kleinen und lächelte sie an.

"Hallo Zoe. Schön dich kennenzulernen. Also ich finde du solltest Alanna ein wenig helfen. Randy ist doch schon sehr stark und vielleicht schafft sie es nicht alleine."

Noch etwas zögerlich kam die Kleine jetzt in die Ringmitte, ließ sich auf die Knie fallen hielt jetzt Randys Arm fest.

"Oh, Meg hilf mir. Ich habe keine Kraft mehr", schrie er lachend.

"Wow, unsere zukünftigen Divas Champions." Paul war neben Meg erschienen und hatte seinen Daumen in die Luft gehoben.

"Alanna, Daddy geht kurz mit Paul ins sein Büro. Wenn was ist, dann geh rüber zu Nattie, ok. Ihr bleibt schön hier."

"Machen wir Dad."

Meg winkte Randy noch einmal zu und bewegte sich dann in Joe's Richtung. "Joe, kann ich dich mal sprechen?"

"Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit. Muss gleich zur Physio."

Er wollte sich gerade von der Bank erheben, als Meg ihn an der Schulter berührte. "Bitte"

Mit Schwung setzte er sich wieder auf die Bank, verschränkte die Arme und sah sie an.

"Du brauchst mich nicht so böse ansehen. Ich möchte dir nur etwas erklären."

"Was gibt es da noch zu erklären. Ich habe dich mit dem Kerl gesehen."

"Es ist aber nicht so, wie du denkst."

"Was soll ich denn denken?"

"Es ist schwer zu erklären. Dieser Mann wird immer zu meinem Leben gehören. Er ist..."

Joe sah sie nun wirklich böse an. "Na Super. Erst vögelst du mit mir und dann mit ihm. Das Bett bleibt dann immer warm, was."

"Hey, so nicht ja!. Du tust mir unrecht. Lass mich doch erklären", fauchte sie ihn jetzt an. Joe winkte ab, denn er wollte ihre Erklärung nicht hören. Ihm reichte, was er gesehen hatte. Er stand auf und ging wortlos an ihr vorbei. Meg stiegen Tränen in die Augen und wütend sah sie ihm hinterher. Wade, der die Szene beobachtet hatte, kam auf sie zu.

"Meg?"

Doch Meg schüttelte nur den Kopf und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Gerade hatte sie die Türe erreicht, als ein markerschüttender Schrei durch die Halle ging.

"Alanna", hörte man Zoe schreien und alle Anwesenden drehten sich erschrocken zum Ring. Zoe stand in ihm und vor ihr auf dem Boden lag mit zuckenden Bewegungen die kleine Alanna. Joe, der kaum zwei Meter von den beiden entfernt stand, rollte sich in den Ring und drehte sie zu sich.

"Holt einen Krankenwagen", brüllte er.

Saraya, die im anderen Ring stand, lief sofort Richtung Ausgang und Windham hatte schon sein Handy am Ohr und rief den Notarzt. Meg, die mit Wade als nächstes in den Ring gestürmt war, ging vor Alanna in die Knie und hob ihren Kopf leicht an.

"Wach auf Alanna. Alanna", flüsterte Meg, doch von dem Mädchen kam keine Reaktion. Ihr Gesicht war leicht bläulich angelaufen und noch immer zuckte der Kleine Körper. Joe hatte seinen Kopf auf die Kleine Brust gelegt und horchte, ob sie atmete. Es kam Meg wie Stunden vor, bis endlich die Türe aufging und Dylan, einer der WWE Sanitäter mit seinem Koffer bei ihnen ankam.

"Was ist passiert?", wollte er sofort wissen.

Zoe, die heulend in der Ringecke stand, kam langsam auf ihn zu. "Wir haben hier geturnt und dann ist sie mit dem Hals gegen das Ringseil gefallen. Und dann ist sie einfach umgefallen." Dylan öffnete Alannas Mund und erschrak.

"Sie hat ihre Zunge verschluckt."

Mit geübtem Griff fasste er in ihren Hals. Meg war elend zumute. Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinab und sie wollte Alannas Hand überhaupt nicht loslassen. Doch sie stand auf und ging nun zu Zoe, die hilflos in der Ringecke stand und umschloss ihre kleinen Schultern, die vor lauter Schluchzen bebten.

"Es wird alles gut Maus", beruhigte Meg sie.

"Alanna", hörte man jetzt Randy, der mit Paul in die Halle gerannt kam. Er ließ sich neben seine Tochter fallen und strich immer wieder sanft über ihren Kopf. "Alanna, wach auf Süsse. Daddy ist hier." Verzweifelt richtete er seinen Blick auf Dylan, der es geschafft hatte, die Zunge aus dem Rachen wieder in ihre Position zu bringen. Er fühlte ihren Puls und sein Blick haftete auf den kleinen Brustkorb. Die große Flügeltüre zum Saal ging auf und Stephanie, deren Gesicht leichenblass war, kam mit einem Notarzt und zwei Sanitätern, die eine Trage vor sich herschoben zum Ring.

"Sie hatte ihre Zunge verschluckt. Ich habe sie stabilisiert, aber sie atmet nur leicht", teilte Dylan dem Notarzt mit. Der untersuchte Alanna kurz und gab dann die Anweisung, sie auf die Trage zu legen. Nachdem sie notversorgt war, fuhren sie mit ihr aus der Halle, gefolgt von einem völlig aufgelöstem Randy. Die Anwesenden im Raum standen nur stumm an ihren Plätzen und sahen ihnen hinterher.

"Komm Zoe, ich nehme dich mit in mein Büro. Dort werden wir deine Eltern anrufen und du bekommst einen großen Kakao, ja?." Stephanie nahm die Kleine in den Arm und ging mit ihr Richtung Ausgang.

"Mein Gott, der Arme Randy." Viktoria sah noch immer in Richtung Ausgang.

Meg nickte, dann fing sie an zu schluchzen und Wade zog sie sofort in seine Arme. "Hey, ist gut." Sie rieb sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen und atmete tief durch.

"Ich muss wieder an die Arbeit."

"Wir telefonieren nachher ok?"

Sie nickte und verließ mit senkendem Kopf den Raum. Wade setzte sich neben Jon auf die Hantelbank und zog sich seinen Hoodie über den Kopf.

"Meg war echt aufgewühlt. Geht es ihr gut?", wollte Jon wissen.

"Hey, sie ist selbst Mutter und weiß genau, wie Randy sich gerade fühlt", meinte Alicia gedankenverloren.

Joe hob aprupt den Kopf und sah sie und Wade verwirrt an. "Das wird ja immer besser. Verheiratet und ein Kind. Was kommt als nächstes?"

"Halt. Stop mal. Sie ist nicht verheiratet", entgegnete Wade.

"Willst du mich verarschen? Sie trägt doch einen Ring am Finger."

"Ja. Nein! Ach, verdammt, wie soll ich das erklären." Wade puhlte mit seinen Fingern das Ettikett von seiner Wasserflasche.

"Du brauchst mir nichts erklären. Das soll sie mir dann doch lieber selber erklären." Damit sprang er auf und ging wütend Richtung Schneiderei. Dort fand er nur Cindy vor, die bei Nicole eine Hose absteckte und ihm erklärte, dass Meg wegen Übelkeit heim gefahren sei. Joe beendete sein Training, zog sich dann um und ging mit Jon und Colby gemeinsam zum Parkplatz.

"Meld dich", rief Colby ihm zu, als er in seinen Wagen stieg und sofort losfuhr. Bei Meg angekommen klingelte er, doch es tat sich nichts. Er zückte sein Handy und wählte ihre Nummer, aber dort ging nur die Mailbox an. So entschloss er sich erstmal nach Hause zu fahren und es später noch einmal zu versuchen. Er wollte Aufklärung, da ihm wirklich etwas an Meg lag und er im Moment aus ihr nicht schlau wurde. Mit tausend Gedanken im Kopf schlief er irgendwann ein.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ryan, kannst du mir sagen, wo Meg ist? Ich würde gerne mit ihr reden." Joe sah auf Ryan herab, der auf der Hantelbank lang. Ryan gab Claudio ein Zeichen, die Hantel abzulegen und setzte sich auf.

"Ach, plötzlich willst du mit ihr reden? Gestern hast du sie noch abblitzen lassen."

"Ich habe sie abblitzen lassen?"

"Sie wollte dir alles erklären, aber du hast ihr nicht zugehört."

"Was gibt es denn zu erklären? Sorry Joe, aber komm damit klar, dass ich dich und nen anderen ficke", fauchte Joe.

Ryan sprang von der Bank und stellte sich jetzt vor ihn. Claudio und Jon reagierten sofort und legten beruhigend ihre Hände auf seine Schultern. "Überlege gut, was du als nächstes sagst. Ein schlechtes Wort über Meg und die Hantelbank ziert dein Profil."

"Wie soll ich das denn sonst auffassen, Ryan. Ich habe sie doch am Strand mit dem anderen gesehen. Colby kann es bestätigen."

"Vielleicht hättest du dir ihre Erklärung einfach mal angehört."

"Dann sag du mir, was los ist? Ich werde noch wahnsinnig. Meg macht mich wahnsinnig." Joe fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

"Hey, was ist hier los?" hörten sie Paul, der jetzt neben ihnen stand.

"Alles gut, Paul. Wir haben das unter Kontrolle", kam von Jon.

"Sieht mir aber gar nicht danach aus. Ryan, in mein Büro und du Joe gehst in der Kantine einen Kaffee trinken. Ihr erscheint hier erst wieder, wenn euer Puls auf Normal steht, kapiert?"

Joe und Ryan nickten.

"Ich werde dir nachher alles erklären Joe. Wir fahren nach dem Training zu mir, ok?"

Joe nickte, fuhr sich durch die Haare und bewegte sich, gefolgt von Jon langsam Richtung Kantine.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Lass uns runter gehen. Ich brauch erstmal ein Bier."

Ryan legte den Hausschlüssel auf die Kommode und Joe, Jon und Colby folgten ihm in seinen Partykeller. Ryan öffnete den Kühlschrank und reichte jedem eine Flasche eiskaltes Bier. Dann legte er beide Hände auf die Theke, senkte den Kopf und bereitete sich innerlich vor.

Joe nahm eine großen Schluck aus der Flasche. "Kannst du mir jetzt sagen, was mit ihr los ist? Ich werde aus ihr nicht mehr Schlau. Sie fängt was mit mir an, dann sehe ich sie mit einem anderen engumschlungen am Strand. Sie trägt einen Ehering und nun höre ich, dass sie noch ein Kind hat. Ich werde noch wahnsinnig."

Ryan traten noch ehe er etwas gesagt hatte, die Tränen in die Augen und er holte noch einmal tief Luft. "Ok, aber das fällt mir echt nicht leicht. Glaubt mir Leute."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

27.02.2008

"Wir sind gegen Achtzehn Uhr wieder zurück, mein Schatz. Und dann haben wir Bärenhunger, nicht war Krieger?", meinte Ricardo Hendez grinsend und drückte seiner Frau einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Ok, Raubtierfütterung gegen Achtzehn Uhr ist notiert. Viel Spass. Ich liebe dich"

"Und ich dich erst." Noch einmal zog er sie eng an sich und setzte seine Lippen auf ihren Hals. Dann hockte Meg sich vor ihren Dreijährigen Sohn und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

"Viel Spass mit Daddy. Bis nachher."

Sie stellte sich an das Fenster im Wohnzimmer und winkte ihrem Sohn Juan, der von seinem Vater im Kindersitz angeschnallt wurde, noch einmal zu.

Den ganzen Tag war sie mit dem Putzen der Wohnung beschäftigt, da sie erst gestern aus ihrem Urlaub von Rio heimgekommen waren und fing gegen fünf Uhr an, die Pizza zuzubereiten. Immer wieder sah sie dabei auf die Uhr. Es war mittlerweile schon halb Sieben und noch immer war von ihren beiden Männern nichts zu sehen. Als es endlich klingelte, atmete sie erleichtert auf und drückte auf den Türöffner.

"Hey, wo ist mein kleiner Champ", hörte sie Ryan rufen und sofort kam sie wieder aus der Küche.

"Ach, du bist es. Die beiden sind noch nicht da. Langsam mache ich mir Sorgen." Sie legte das Küchentuch, was sie in der Hand hielt auf den Schuhschrank und drückte ihrem Cousin einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Vielleicht sind sie zu Mc Donalds."

"Nein, Ricardo weiß doch, dass ich Pizza mache."

Sie nahm ihr Handy von der Kommode und wählte die Nummer ihres Mannes. Sofort ertönte das Besetzt Zeichen und mit steifer Miene legte sie wieder auf. Dann tippte sie die Nummer ihrer Schwiegermutter.

"Mama, ich bin es. Sag mal, sind Ricardo und Juan bei dir? Sie wollten ins Spielcenter und sind noch nicht zu Hause. Ok, ja danke. Bye."

Es klopfte und Ryan der noch an der Türe stand, öffnete. Mister Lang stand blass und ziemlich aufgelöst vor ihnen.

"Meg, es ist etwas passiert. Die Bank an der Sansom Street ist überfallen worden. Lu konnte gerade noch so weglaufen. Aber..." Er musste nach Luft schnappen.

"Was! Geht es ihm gut?", rief Meg.

"Meine Maggie, Ricardo und Juan sind noch in der Bank."

Meg's Magen zog sich zusammen und ihre Knie sackten unter ihr weg. Ryan reagierte blitzschnell und sein Arm umfassten ihr Hüften. Sofort zog er sie wieder hoch, schnappte sich Megs Jacke, die am Kleiderhaken hing, legte sie ihr über und rannte mit ihr runter auf die Strasse, gefolgt von ihrem Nachbarn. Meg's Atem war vom Laufen und der Aufregung ungleichmäßig, sodass sie laut keuchte. Draußen war es eisig kalt und die aufkommenden Tränen, die ihr die Wangen hinunterliefen, brannten auf der Haut. Die Sansom Street war nur fünfhundert Meter von ihnen entfernt und als sie näher kamen, sahen sie schon die Sirenen von Polizeiwagen, die mit ihren blauen Lichtern die Straße beleuchteten. Man hatte eine Absperrung aufgestellt und die drei mussten sich durch die Menge kämpfen, um zu einem Polizisten zu kommen, der hinter ihr stand.

"Entschuldigen sie Sir. Mein Name ist Ryan Reeves. Wir glauben, dass der Mann meiner Cousine und ihr Sohn noch in der Bank sind."

"Gehen sie bitte dort hinten zu Officer Miller. Er ist der Einsatzleiter und hilft ihnen sicher weiter", meinte der Mann freundlich und hob das Absperrband, damit sie drunter gehen konnten. Mit schnellen Schritten gingen sie auf einen Mann zu, der gerade versuchte eine Frau zu beruhigen.

"Sind sie ganz sicher, dass es ihr Mann ist, Mrs. Collins." Er zeigte der Frau auf einem Bildschirm das Innere der Bank und sie nickte. Beruhigend legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er sah Mr. Lang und winkte ihn zu sich.

"Ist das Mrs. Hendez, Jen?" Meg'S Nachbar nickte ihm zu.

"Guten Abend, mein Name ist Officer Theodor Miller, ich leite hier die Ermittlungen. Mr. Lang hat mir erzählt, dass ihr Mann und ihr Sohn in der Bank sind."

"Ich weiß es nicht. Mein Mann und mein Sohn waren den ganzen Tag nicht da und wollten um Achtzehn Uhr zu Hause sein. Mr. Lang hat mir gesagt, dass sie in der Bank sind", kam heiser von Meg.

"Wir sind von hier aus mit der Überwachungskamera der Bank verbunden. Die Bankräuber haben sich dort mit Achtzehn Geiseln verschanzt. Man kann sie gut sehen und ich möchte sie bitten, mir zu sagen, ob ihr Mann und ihr Sohn darunter sind."

Er drehte den Monitor und Meg ließ ihren Blick über den Bildschirm gleiten. Als sie Ricardo erblickte, der den kleinen Juan im Arm hatte, gefror ihr das Blut in den Adern und sie schluchzte auf.

"Das sind Ricardo und Juan", sagte Ryan und zeigte auf die beiden, die neben Maggie auf dem Boden kauerten. Er legte seinen Arm um Meg und drückte sie an sich.

"Wir werden alles erdenkliche versuchen, die Leute dort raus zu bekommen. Aber wir müssen behutsam vorgehen. Es sind vier Verdächtige in dem Raum und sie gehen äußerst brutal vor. Ich muss ihnen leider mitteilen, dass sie vor einer halben Stunde den Filialleiter und eine Angestellte erschossen haben.

Meg hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf. "Oh, mein Gott."

"Ich möchte sie bitten, dort drüben in das Bistro zu gehen. Wir haben dort eine Sammelstelle für die Angehörigen aufgebaut. Meine Kollegen werden ihre Daten aufnehmen und auch unsere Psychologen sind vor Ort. Gerne können sie von dort aus auch Verwandte anrufen."

Ryan nickte ihm dankend zu und ging dann mit Meg und Mr. Lang zum Cafe, wo sie sofort von einer freundlichen Polizistin in Empfang genommen wurden. Meg reagierte auf die Fragen der Polizistin nicht, sondern saß nur stur auf dem Stuhl, auf den Ryan sie gesetzt hatte. Ihr Blick starr auf Bankgebäude.

Ryan gab den Beamten die Daten von Ricardo und Juan und rief erst einmal die Familie an. Keine halbe Stunde später betraten Meg's Eltern und ihr Bruder Tom, sowie Ricardos Mutter den Raum und ihr Vater Connor setzte sich neben sie. Als er sie an sich drückte, fing Meg hemmungslos an zu weinen.

"Ich habe Angst, Dad. Sie haben schon zwei Leute erschossen."

"Die Polizei wird alles, was in ihrer Macht steht, unternehmen. Da bin ich mir sicher."

Stunden vergingen und es war ein Ständiges hin und her. Zuerst forderten die Bankräuber ein Fluchtauto, was ihnen sofort zur Verfügung gestellt wurde. Bei der Forderung nach einem Flugzeug, bat man sie um Geduld, doch als Antwort erschossen sie zwei weitere Geiseln, die sie achtlos vor die Türe warfen. Die Frau, deren Mann unter den Erschossenen war, brach im Bistro zusammen und wurde mit einem Krankenwagen abtransportiert. Die Polizei positionierte Scharfschützen auf den umliegenden Gebäuden und die Straßen wurden nun weitgehend evakuiert. Die Anspannung bei den Angehörigen und der Polizei stieg ins unermessliche und so saß man nun weitere zwei Stunden nur da und beobachtete das Gebäude. Gegen Vier Uhr Morgens öffnete sich die Türe der Bank und alle im Bistro sprangen auf und stürmten an die Fenster.

Die Gesichter mit Tüchern vermummt, kamen die vier Geiselnehmer aus dem Gebäude. In der rechten Hand hielt jeder ein Gewehr, in der linken eine Geisel im Arm. Meg stockte der Atem und ein Weinkrampf durchschüttelte sie, als sie sah, dass einer von ihnen ihr kleiner Sohn Juan war.

"Mein Gott", hauchte Ricardos Mutter und legte ihre Hände wie zum Gebet ineinander.

Den Polizisten, die draussen auf der Strasse, verschanzt hinter ihren Autos standen, sah man die Verzweiflung regelrecht an und sie wagten nicht, sich nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen. Der Erste ließ seine männliche Geisel los, drückte mit dem Gewehr gegen seinen Rücken und nickte Richtung Boden. Sofort legte sich der Mann hin. Der Geiselnehmer stieg in den das Fluchtfahrzeug und startete es. Als der Mann, der Juan im Arm hielt den Kleinen runterließ und ihn aufforderte sich hinzulegen, fing Meg's Körper an zu zittern. Ihr Bruder musste sie stützen, damit sie nicht zusammenbrach.

"Leg dich hin, mein Schatz. Leg dich einfach hin", flüsterte sie und Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinab. Sie atmete ein wenig auf, als der Kleine Junge den Mann zuerst verwirrt ansah, sich aber dann auf den Bauch legte. Die Frau, die sich in den Armen des Dritten Mannes befand und sich jetzt neben ihn legen musste, nahm seine Kleine Hand in ihre, lächelte den Jungen an und deutete ihm an den Kopf zu senken. Juan tat das von ihm Verlangte und Meg atmete kurz auf.

Der Vierte Mann wollte gerade in das Auto steigen, als ein Schuss fiel. Ein Scharfschütze hatte von einem Dach aus auf ihn gezielt und er fiel vornüber auf den Boden. Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Weitere Schüsse fielen, und man sah den Mann, der hinter dem Beifahrer sass im Wagen zur Seite kippen. Fünf Polizisten kamen von hinten und zogen die anderen aus dem Wagen.

Der Mann, der hinten links saß, hatte das Gewehr noch in der Hand. Er erschoss den Polizisten vor sich und rannte dann los. Als er an den vier auf den Boden liegenden vorbei lief, hielt er die Waffe nach unten und drückte ab.

Meg schrie nur noch los und ihr Bruder hielt sie fest im Arm. Ryan lief die Türe hinaus und schrie ebenso. Er rannte auf die Absperrung zu und zwei Polizisten hatten Mühe, ihn festzuhalten.

"Nein, nein Juan", schrie er verzweifelt und liess sich auf die Knie fallen. Noch nie im Leben hatte er sich so hilflos gefühlt.

FLASHBACK ENDE

Ryan fasste sich mit den Fingern in die Augen und sein Körper wurde von einem Weinkrampf durchgeschüttelt. Jon umfasste seine Schulter und drückte ihn an sich.

"Der Mistkerl hatte auf die Vier Geschossen. Einfach so. Sie hatten keine Skrupel auf ein Dreijähriges Kind zu schiessen. Die beiden Männer waren sofort tot."

"Und der Kleine?" Jon's Frage war eigentlich nur ein Flüstern.

" Juan's Verletzungen waren so schwer, dass Ricardo und Meg den schweren Entschluss treffen mussten, die Maschinen an denen er lag abzustellen. Drei Tage nach diesem schrecklichen Unglück haben wir unseren Kleinen in Frieden gehen lassen. Für Ricardo und Meg war es der Größte Verlust ihres Lebens. Die beiden haben sich sehr geliebt und wir haben gehofft, dass ihnen diese Liebe alles ein wenig erträglicher erscheinen läßt. Aber jeder hat es auf eigene Weise verarbeitet. Meg stürzte sich in ihre Arbeit und Ricardo, der sich große Vorwürfe machte, weil er an diesem Abend noch zur Bank gefahren ist, stürzte sich in den Alkohol. Ein halbes Jahr später hat sie sich schweren Herzens von ihm getrennt."

"Ist Ricardo der Mann, mit dem ich sie am Strand gesehen habe", wollte Joe wissen und Ryan nickte.

"Du bist so ein Idiot Anoa'i", hauchte Joe sich selbst zu.

"Er hat Gott sei Dank irgendwann die Kurve bekommen und eine Entziehungskur gemacht. Im Krankenhaus hat er dann seine Zweite Frau Luisa kennengelernt, die dort als Krankenschwester arbeitet. Als die beiden dann ein Jahr später eine kleinen Sohn bekamen, fiel Meg zuerst wieder in ein tiefes Loch. Es fing mit Essstörungen an und endete in einem Selbstmordversuch.

"Sie wollte sich umbringen?" Jon sah ihn entsetzt an.

"Ja, sie dachte Ricardo würde Juan jetzt vergessen. Doch Luisa hat unsere Familie damals eingeladen und wir haben gesehen, dass sie Juans Andenken in Ehren hält. Im Wohnzimmer haben sie einen Tisch, wo Fotos von dem Kleinen stehen und jeden Tag zündet Luisa eine Kerze für ihn an. Jedes Jahr zu seinem Geburtstag treffen wir uns alle und verbringen schöne Stunden miteinander. Sie hat Meg zu verstehen gegeben, dass niemand Juan ersetzen kann und das, obwohl sie ihn nicht kennt, er ein Teil ihrer Familie ist und immer bleibt. Meg und Ricardo haben viel miteinander geredet und einen Psychologen aufgesucht. Sie sind heute gute Freunde, nein sie sind die Besten Freunde.

Und jedes Jahr zu seinem Todestag gehen die beiden zusammen zum Strand und lassen Leuchtballons in den Himmel steigen. Unsere Familien und Freunde schreiben Briefe oder kleine Botschaften an Juan, die sie an die Ballons befestigen. Keiner von uns begleitet sie, denn es ist ihr Ritual. Erst danach treffen wir uns alle bei unserer Tante."

"Verdammt, die Zwei tun mir so leid. Es muss doch die Hölle für Eltern sein", stammelte Colby.

"Aber das ist noch nicht alles." Ryan's Gesichtszüge wurden nun finster und er musste erneut hart schlucken. "Vor drei Jahren lernte Meg einen Mann kennen und wir dachten alle, dass sie nun wieder glücklich werden könnte. Doch eines Abends rief meine Tante mich an und sagte, dass Meg im Krankenhaus liegt. Ich bin sofort hingefahren und das Bild, was ich dort sah, habe ich noch heute in meinem Kopf. Es hat sich regelrecht in mein Hirn eingebrannt. Die beiden hatten einen belanglosen Streit und dieser Mistkerl hat sie brutal zusammengeschlagen, weil er fand, dass eine Frau einem Mann nicht widersprechen sollte. Dann hat er sie wie ein Stück Vieh einfach liegenlassen. Gott sei Dank konnte Meg sich bei ihren Nachbarn bemerkbar machen und die haben sie sofort ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Ich bin an diesem Abend regelrecht ausgeflippt."

"Deswegen warst du damals im Gefängnis oder?" Colby sah ihn an und Ryan nickte.

"Ja wegen schwerer Körperverletzung. Ich bin mit einem Kumpel zu diesem Schweinehund gefahren und habe ihm eine Lektion erteilt. Aber Meg war es mir wert."

"Verdammt, ich bin so ein Idiot. Warum habe ich ihr nicht zugehört?" Joe fuhr sich durch die Haare und stützte seine Ellenbogen auf der Theke ab.

"Hey, schon gut. Ich kann dich ja verstehen. Meg hat sich da auch nichts dabei gedacht. Für sie ist dieses innige Verhältnis zu Ricardo so normal wie essen."

"Aber warum trägt sie ihren Ehering noch, wenn Ricardo doch neu verheiratet ist?"

"Den Ring wird sie nie ablegen. Ricardo hat seinen auch noch an, obwohl er mit Luisa verheiratet ist. Sie haben sich ein wenig von Juan's Asche als Diamanten in die Ringe einarbeiten lassen."

"Wow, die beiden müssen sich wirklich geliebt haben." Colby nahm einen großen Schluck aus seiner Flasche und seuzfte auf.

"Sie lieben sich immer noch, aber halt nicht als Paar. Ich weiß selber nicht, was das für eine Chemie zwischen den Beiden ist, aber ich bin froh, dass es so ist."

"War Ricardo wegen Juan's Todestag hier?"

Als Ryan nickte, stockte Joe der Atem. "Und ich habe ihnen das versaut. Tolle Leistung Anoa'i."

"Der Todestag ist erst in zwei Tagen."

"Ich muss mit ihr reden Ryan. Wo ist sie?"

"In Vegas. Für Meg fühlt es sich doch falsch an, den Tag woanders zu verbringen, als zu Hause. Und mir gefällt dieser Gedanke auch nicht, deswegen fliege ich heute Abend auch nach Hause."

"Verdammt."

Joe stand die Verzweiflung im Gesicht.


	12. Chapter 12

"Seid doch mal ruhig Leute", schrie Stephanie und warf ihren Schal nach Michael und Damien, die mit den neuen Actionfiguren von Stephen und Eva einen Kampf auf dem Tisch aufführten. Paul und Joseph unterstützen die beiden dabei anständig mit ihrem Gebrüll.

"Männer", zischte Steph, jedoch konnte man ein Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht sehen.

Nun war Paul es, der sich räusperte und langsam kehrte doch Ruhe ein. "So, erst mal will ich unsere Neuzugänge Ashley und Pamela Willkommen heißen, die bei RAW ihr Debut feiern werden."

Die beiden Damen winkten in die Runde, nachdem die Leute auf die Tische klopften. Steph reichte ihrem Mann eine Liste und er überflog sie kurz.

"Ok, so wie es aussieht, fällt Stephen doch noch länger aus. Die Schulter will nicht so heilen, wie wir uns das vorstellen und ich möchte es nicht riskieren das es schlimmer wird. Deshalb freuen wir uns, dass Dalip zugestimmt hat, bei Wrestlemania zurückzukommen. Ich habe mich letzte Woche mit ihm Singapur getroffen und ich muss sagen, dass er klasse aussieht. Er hat viel trainiert und ein spezielles Training für seine Hüfte bekommen. So nun zum Hauptthema. Ich höre schon seit Wochen die Gerüchte und sehe die fragenden Blicke von euch. Ja, es ist fakt. Marc wird für ein letztes Match zurückkehren."

Die Anwesenden applaudierten wild und pfiffen und sofort wurde es wieder unruhig im Saal. "Jajaja, ist gut. Also ich denke mal, dass es euch freut."

"Die Leute werden ausflippen", rief Colby.

"Marc trainiert schon kräftig und bei RAW wird er Windham seine Antwort mitteilen. Die Pyro tüftelt schon kräftig an den Special Effects", fuhr Paul jetzt fort.

"Da kriegst den Arsch versohlt, Windham", rief Ettore.

"Ich bitte darum. Aber ich kann dann sagen, dass der Undertaker mir den Arsch versohlt hat. Hey, da bin ich total stolz drauf", konterte Windham mit einem Lachen.

Stephanie ergriff nun das Wort und zog aus ihrer Tasche einen Stapel Blätter. "So, hier sind eure nächsten Termine. Einige von euch müssen sich leider noch heute auf Reise begeben. Die Tickets liegen schon bei."

Dann ging sie durch die Reihen und verteilte die Zettel. Joe nahm seinen und überflog ihn kurz. Er sah zu Stephanie und Paul und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Ist das euer ernst?"

"Klar. Ich dachte du magst die Game Conventions?" Stephanie lächelte ihm zu.

"Ja. Danke"

"Viel Spass. Schickt mir ne Nachricht, wenn ihr da seid", rief Jon und ging zu seinem Boarding. Colby und Joe machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Schalter, um die Koffer nach Vegas aufzugeben.

"Ist natürlich nur purer Zufall, dass Steph dich nach Vegas schickt, oder?", meinte Colby grinsend.

"Aber sicher doch. Es hat überhaupt nichts mit Meg zu tun", antwortete Joe mit einem Lächeln.

An ihrem Hotel angekommen, zückte er sofort sein Handy und rief Ryan an. Keine halbe Stunde später klopfte es an seiner Zimmertüre und er öffnete.

"Komm rein. Hast du ihr was erzählt?"

"Natürlich nicht."

"Ob sie sich freut mich zu sehen?"

"Da bin ich mir sicher. Die beiden sind eben zum Strand gefahren. Wir machen uns dann gleich auf den Weg zu Meg's Mutter. Sie freuen sich schon, dich kennenzulernen."

"Hast du..?"

"Ja, Ricardo hat alles dabei."

Sie warteten auf Colby, der unter der Dusche stand und fuhren dann zu Meg's Elternhaus. Ein wenig nervös betrat Joe die Terrasse der Tolkens, doch er wurde sofort nett begrüßt.

"Hallo Joe, freut mich dich kennenzulernen." Connor reichte ihm die Hand und bot ihm sofort ein Bier an.

"Du bist es also, der meiner Schwester so den Kopf verdreht hat? Hmm, eigentlich wollte ich mir dich zur Brust nehmen, aber in Anbetracht deiner Arme lasse ich das lieber." Tom stieß mit seiner Flasche gegen Joe's, der laut auflachte.

"Ich hoffe, ich störe hier auch nicht. Denke mal dieser Tag ist sehr emotional für euch."

"Natürlich, aber mit der Zeit ist es ein wenig leichter geworden. Das Leben geht weiter und wir mussten alle lernen, damit umzugehen. Es vergeht kein Tag, an dem ich nicht an Juan denke", antwortete Coleen, Meg's Mutter.

Ricardo und Meg hatten am Strand ihre Decke ausgebreitet und saßen nun inmitten etlicher Briefe und Zettelchen. Nacheinander öffneten sie jeden und lasen sie.

"Der ist ja süß. Der ist von Leslie. Lieber Juan. Ich kenne dich eigentlich gar nicht. Aber ich kenne deine Mama und deinen Papa, die ich furchtbar lieb habe. Also muss ich dich ja auch lieb haben. Ich schicke dir einen Kuss in den Himmel. Kannst du da bitte auf mein Kaninchen Tyler aufpassen. Danke Leslie."

"Das ist eine kleine Eule", meinte Ricardo.

Nun nahm er einen der Briefe. "Mein lieber Champ. Nun bist du schon Sieben Jahre nicht mehr bei uns und ich vermisse dich wie am Ersten Tag. Ich weiß, ich schreibe dir das jedes Jahr und ich befürchte, dass ich dir das noch in zwanzig Jahren schreiben werde, weil sich dieses Gefühl nie ändern wird. Es ist so unfair, dass wir nicht sehen dürfen, was aus dir geworden wäre. Du wolltest doch so gerne wie Onkel Ryan und ich ins Wrestling einsteigen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du Champion geworden wärst. Pass gut auf deine Mama und deinen Papa auf. Schicke dir eine Umarmung. Dein Wade.

Tränen kullerten aus Meg's Augen und sie wischte sich diese mit ihrem Handrücken ab. "Er schreibt wirklich jedes Jahr dasselbe."

Meg griff nach einem weiteren Brief.

"Nein, nimm den hier." Ricardo reichte ihr ein Blatt Papier.

"Ok." Meg sah ihn verwirrt an und faltete das Blatt auseinander.

"Hi Juan. Du kennst mich nicht und leider werde ich dich auch nicht kennenlernen. Ich möchte dir nur sagen, dass deine Mama die Tollste Frau der Welt ist, aber das weißt du ja sicher schon. Ich verrate dir jetzt ein Geheimnis. Ich bin tierisch in deine Mama verliebt. So wie dein Papa in Luisa. Puh, jetzt ist es raus. Jetzt muss ich es ihr nur noch selber sagen. Ich hoffe, dass sie mich auch ein wenig mag und ich dir vielleicht auch im nächsten Jahr wieder schreiben darf. Lieben Gruß Joe Anoai.

P.S. Ich liebe dich Meg.

Meg faltete das Blatt zusammen und wischte sich erneut eine Träne aus dem Gesicht.

"Er hat Ryan heute morgen die Email geschickt. Ryan hat ihm alles erzählt. Er macht sich echte Vorwürfe, weil er dir nicht zugehört hat."

"Ich hätte ebenso reagiert, wenn es mir so ergangen wäre."

"Und magst du ihn auch ein bisschen?" Ricardo lachte sie an und Meg schlug ihn mit der flachen Hand auf die Oberschenkel.

"Ich glaube Tampa war die Richtige Entscheidung."

"Scheint so. Los, fahren wir nach Hause." Sie packten die Briefe zusammen und begaben sich zum Auto. Dort holte Meg ihr Handy aus der Tasche.

"Hi Mister. Ich dich auch. Wir reden, wenn ich übermorgen wieder zu Hause bin."

Joe's Handy vibrierte in der Hosentasche und er nahm es heraus. Er las die SMS und sofort stieg seine Nervosität wieder. Er stupste Ryan und Colby an und zeigte ihnen die SMS.

"Haha, die wird gleich Augen machen", kam von Ryan und seine Zähne blitzen auf. Er nahm drei weitere Flaschen Bier von der Theke und die Drei stießen an.

Eine Viertelstunde später betraten Ricardo und Meg die Terrasse und wurden erst einmal von ihren Familien begrüßt. Joe's Beine waren zittrig und er konnte nicht länger abwarten. Er wollte Meg wieder in seinen Armen halten. Langsam ging er auf sie zu.

"Hi Süße", kam leise aus seinem Mund und Meg starrte ihn völlig perplex an.

"Was machst du denn hier?"

"Promotermine. Letzte Woche war mein Ziel noch New Zork, aber ich glaube, dass Ryan da seine Finger im Spiel hat und Steph und Paul als Komplizen hat."

Er stand jetzt nah bei ihr und legte sein Kinn leicht auf ihrem Kopf ab. Seine Arme legte sich um ihre Taille und er zog den Duft ihres Parfums auf.

"Na, dann werden wir mit Ryan mal ein Wörtchen reden", kicherte sie.

Mit der rechten Hand hob er ihre Kopf an, sodass er ihr tief in die Augen schauen konnte. "Es tut mir leid. "

"Nein, mir tut es leid."

Ihm war egal, ob Meg's Familie um sie rumstand. Er legte seine Lippen sanft auf ihre und zog sie noch ein Stückchen näher an seinen Körper.

Ricardo, der mit seiner Frau im Arm ein wenig weiter weg stand, atmete erleichtert auf. Er war sich sicher, dass Meg's Leben sich jetzt wieder zum positiven wenden würde.


	13. Chapter 13

"Seid doch mal ruhig Leute", schrie Stephanie und warf ihren Schal nach Michael und Damien, die mit den neuen Actionfiguren von Stephen und Eva einen Kampf auf dem Tisch aufführten. Paul und Joseph unterstützen die beiden dabei anständig mit ihrem Gebrüll.

"Männer", zischte Steph, jedoch konnte man ein Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht sehen.

Nun war Paul es, der sich räusperte und langsam kehrte doch Ruhe ein. "So, erst mal will ich unsere Neuzugänge Ashley und Pamela Willkommen heißen, die bei RAW ihr Debut feiern werden."

Die beiden Damen winkten in die Runde, nachdem die Leute auf die Tische klopften. Steph reichte ihrem Mann eine Liste und er überflog sie kurz.

"Ok, so wie es aussieht, fällt Stephen doch noch länger aus. Die Schulter will nicht so heilen, wie wir uns das vorstellen und ich möchte es nicht riskieren das es schlimmer wird. Deshalb freuen wir uns, dass Dalip zugestimmt hat, bei Wrestlemania zurückzukommen. Ich habe mich letzte Woche mit ihm Singapur getroffen und ich muss sagen, dass er klasse aussieht. Er hat viel trainiert und ein spezielles Training für seine Hüfte bekommen. So nun zum Hauptthema. Ich höre schon seit Wochen die Gerüchte und sehe die fragenden Blicke von euch. Ja, es ist fakt. Marc wird für ein letztes Match zurückkehren."

Die Anwesenden applaudierten wild und pfiffen und sofort wurde es wieder unruhig im Saal. "Jajaja, ist gut. Also ich denke mal, dass es euch freut."

"Die Leute werden ausflippen", rief Colby.

"Marc trainiert schon kräftig und bei RAW wird er Windham seine Antwort mitteilen. Die Pyro tüftelt schon kräftig an den Special Effects", fuhr Paul jetzt fort.

"Da kriegst den Arsch versohlt, Windham", rief Ettore.

"Ich bitte darum. Aber ich kann dann sagen, dass der Undertaker mir den Arsch versohlt hat. Hey, da bin ich total stolz drauf", konterte Windham mit einem Lachen.

Stephanie ergriff nun das Wort und zog aus ihrer Tasche einen Stapel Blätter. "So, hier sind eure nächsten Termine. Einige von euch müssen sich leider noch heute auf Reise begeben. Die Tickets liegen schon bei."

Dann ging sie durch die Reihen und verteilte die Zettel. Joe nahm seinen und überflog ihn kurz. Er sah zu Stephanie und Paul und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Ist das euer ernst?"

"Klar. Ich dachte du magst die Game Conventions?" Stephanie lächelte ihm zu.

"Ja. Danke"

"Viel Spass. Schickt mir ne Nachricht, wenn ihr da seid", rief Jon und ging zu seinem Boarding. Colby und Joe machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Schalter, um die Koffer nach Vegas aufzugeben.

"Ist natürlich nur purer Zufall, dass Steph dich nach Vegas schickt, oder?", meinte Colby grinsend.

"Aber sicher doch. Es hat überhaupt nichts mit Meg zu tun", antwortete Joe mit einem Lächeln.

An ihrem Hotel angekommen, zückte er sofort sein Handy und rief Ryan an. Keine halbe Stunde später klopfte es an seiner Zimmertüre und er öffnete.

"Komm rein. Hast du ihr was erzählt?"

"Natürlich nicht."

"Ob sie sich freut mich zu sehen?"

"Da bin ich mir sicher. Die beiden sind eben zum Strand gefahren. Wir machen uns dann gleich auf den Weg zu Meg's Mutter. Sie freuen sich schon, dich kennenzulernen."

"Hast du..?"

"Ja, Ricardo hat alles dabei."

Sie warteten auf Colby, der unter der Dusche stand und fuhren dann zu Meg's Elternhaus. Ein wenig nervös betrat Joe die Terrasse der Tolkens, doch er wurde sofort nett begrüßt.

"Hallo Joe, freut mich dich kennenzulernen." Connor reichte ihm die Hand und bot ihm sofort ein Bier an.

"Du bist es also, der meiner Schwester so den Kopf verdreht hat? Hmm, eigentlich wollte ich mir dich zur Brust nehmen, aber in Anbetracht deiner Arme lasse ich das lieber." Tom stieß mit seiner Flasche gegen Joe's, der laut auflachte.

"Ich hoffe, ich störe hier auch nicht. Denke mal dieser Tag ist sehr emotional für euch."

"Natürlich, aber mit der Zeit ist es ein wenig leichter geworden. Das Leben geht weiter und wir mussten alle lernen, damit umzugehen. Es vergeht kein Tag, an dem ich nicht an Juan denke", antwortete Coleen, Meg's Mutter.

Ricardo und Meg hatten am Strand ihre Decke ausgebreitet und saßen nun inmitten etlicher Briefe und Zettelchen. Nacheinander öffneten sie jeden und lasen sie.

"Der ist ja süß. Der ist von Leslie. Lieber Juan. Ich kenne dich eigentlich gar nicht. Aber ich kenne deine Mama und deinen Papa, die ich furchtbar lieb habe. Also muss ich dich ja auch lieb haben. Ich schicke dir einen Kuss in den Himmel. Kannst du da bitte auf mein Kaninchen Tyler aufpassen. Danke Leslie."

"Das ist eine kleine Eule", meinte Ricardo.

Nun nahm er einen der Briefe. "Mein lieber Champ. Nun bist du schon Sieben Jahre nicht mehr bei uns und ich vermisse dich wie am Ersten Tag. Ich weiß, ich schreibe dir das jedes Jahr und ich befürchte, dass ich dir das noch in zwanzig Jahren schreiben werde, weil sich dieses Gefühl nie ändern wird. Es ist so unfair, dass wir nicht sehen dürfen, was aus dir geworden wäre. Du wolltest doch so gerne wie Onkel Ryan und ich ins Wrestling einsteigen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du Champion geworden wärst. Pass gut auf deine Mama und deinen Papa auf. Schicke dir eine Umarmung. Dein Wade.

Tränen kullerten aus Meg's Augen und sie wischte sich diese mit ihrem Handrücken ab. "Er schreibt wirklich jedes Jahr dasselbe."

Meg griff nach einem weiteren Brief.

"Nein, nimm den hier." Ricardo reichte ihr ein Blatt Papier.

"Ok." Meg sah ihn verwirrt an und faltete das Blatt auseinander.

"Hi Juan. Du kennst mich nicht und leider werde ich dich auch nicht kennenlernen. Ich möchte dir nur sagen, dass deine Mama die Tollste Frau der Welt ist, aber das weißt du ja sicher schon. Ich verrate dir jetzt ein Geheimnis. Ich bin tierisch in deine Mama verliebt. So wie dein Papa in Luisa. Puh, jetzt ist es raus. Jetzt muss ich es ihr nur noch selber sagen. Ich hoffe, dass sie mich auch ein wenig mag und ich dir vielleicht auch im nächsten Jahr wieder schreiben darf. Lieben Gruß Joe Anoai.

P.S. Ich liebe dich Meg.

Meg faltete das Blatt zusammen und wischte sich erneut eine Träne aus dem Gesicht.

"Er hat Ryan heute morgen die Email geschickt. Ryan hat ihm alles erzählt. Er macht sich echte Vorwürfe, weil er dir nicht zugehört hat."

"Ich hätte ebenso reagiert, wenn es mir so ergangen wäre."

"Und magst du ihn auch ein bisschen?" Ricardo lachte sie an und Meg schlug ihn mit der flachen Hand auf die Oberschenkel.

"Ich glaube Tampa war die Richtige Entscheidung."

"Scheint so. Los, fahren wir nach Hause." Sie packten die Briefe zusammen und begaben sich zum Auto. Dort holte Meg ihr Handy aus der Tasche.

"Hi Mister. Ich dich auch. Wir reden, wenn ich übermorgen wieder zu Hause bin."

Joe's Handy vibrierte in der Hosentasche und er nahm es heraus. Er las die SMS und sofort stieg seine Nervosität wieder. Er stupste Ryan und Colby an und zeigte ihnen die SMS.

"Haha, die wird gleich Augen machen", kam von Ryan und seine Zähne blitzen auf. Er nahm drei weitere Flaschen Bier von der Theke und die Drei stießen an.

Eine Viertelstunde später betraten Ricardo und Meg die Terrasse und wurden erst einmal von ihren Familien begrüßt. Joe's Beine waren zittrig und er konnte nicht länger abwarten. Er wollte Meg wieder in seinen Armen halten. Langsam ging er auf sie zu.

"Hi Süße", kam leise aus seinem Mund und Meg starrte ihn völlig perplex an.

"Was machst du denn hier?"

"Promotermine. Letzte Woche war mein Ziel noch New Zork, aber ich glaube, dass Ryan da seine Finger im Spiel hat und Steph und Paul als Komplizen hat."

Er stand jetzt nah bei ihr und legte sein Kinn leicht auf ihrem Kopf ab. Seine Arme legte sich um ihre Taille und er zog den Duft ihres Parfums auf.

"Na, dann werden wir mit Ryan mal ein Wörtchen reden", kicherte sie.

Mit der rechten Hand hob er ihre Kopf an, sodass er ihr tief in die Augen schauen konnte. "Es tut mir leid. "

"Nein, mir tut es leid."

Ihm war egal, ob Meg's Familie um sie rumstand. Er legte seine Lippen sanft auf ihre und zog sie noch ein Stückchen näher an seinen Körper.

Ricardo, der mit seiner Frau im Arm ein wenig weiter weg stand, atmete erleichtert auf. Er war sich sicher, dass Meg's Leben sich jetzt wieder zum positiven wenden würde.


End file.
